Getting Lost on the way to us Liason
by notenoughlove
Summary: This is a sweeter fan fic than the usual ones that I have been posting. Jason and Elizabeth are leaving for a trip around the world. Sonny lets Jason use his jet but he plans on making it go down so he can have the company all to himself. This is a story about love and survival. I don't own the characters they belong to GH and ABC.
1. Chapter 1

This fanfic is something more fun than I have been doing. Jason and Elizabeth leave the country to see what is out there but someone has decided to try to get rid of them by tampering with the plane. The plane crashes and everyone assumes they are dead but they are marooned on a little tropical island. This takes place after Lucky died. They are no children yet. AU There is no way to contact anyone and no way to get off the island. So this is what they did. I don't own the characters, they belong to General Hospital and ABC.

The day started like a lot of days in the cold city of Port Charles. It is winter time and Jason plans on surprising Liz with a trip around the world. It would be just them and they were going to be gone for the next year or so. Elizabeth is finishing up her shift at Kelly's when Jason walked in.

"Hey, I have a surprise for you. When is your shift over?" Bobbie comes out of the kitchen.

"Elizabeth you can go now if you like. It is slow here and with the snowstorm coming in, it would be better for you to go now before we are all trapped here at Kelly's."

"Thanks, Bobbie. I think I will take you up on that offer." Elizabeth gets herself a to-go cup of hot chocolate and gets Jason a to-go cup of coffee. The two take off for her studio. She loves being with Jason because he knows how to take care of her. She misses Lucky but knows that he is in a better place.

"Okay, we are at the studio. Spill! I can see that you want to tell me something?"

"You are no fun. I like to surprise you. I have been talking to the five families and have asked to be released from working with Sonny at least for the next year or so. I want to take you on a trip. We can go anywhere and you can take your sketchpad and draw and paint to your heart's content. I am not sure what I will be doing when I come back here but I will not be working for Sonny. He has tried to control me for too long and I need this break. I have been offered one of his jets to go down to the Caribbean to start our journey and then we can figure out what we want to do next. Sonny says letting us take the plane to start our journey is his way of saying I am sorry."

"Are you sure that you want to be away from your family and friends that long? I know that I will miss my family and friends but how can I say no to this once in a lifetime trip. Okay, but we have to keep in touch with at least Emily. She is my best friend and your baby sister. She can tell everyone how we are doing. When do we go?"

"I say as soon as we pack and get our passports and everything together. You will need to tell Bobbie that you are going. I say we leave in two weeks. It will give us time to get everything ready."

The rest of the day, they spent planning on where they wanted to go. Elizabeth knew that she wanted to see Italy. She wanted to go all over Europe and maybe some other places too. They could check out the different islands in the Pacific. Jason was excited to see how happy it made Elizabeth feel to be able to go and see the things that he could see whenever he wanted. He wanted to do this for her much more than herself.

"I think that we should get married before we leave. It will make things a lot easier in the different countries if we are married than just as boyfriend and girlfriend. We can do it here, very quietly and then leave right afterwards."

"I will do that but we first have to invite Emily, your family and my Grams. I think that it will make her feel better and she knows that I love you."

Jason went to Diane and had her take care of all the arrangements for his will. He wanted to make sure if anything happened to him or Elizabeth that everything that he owns would go to his sister, Emily. He wanted to make sure that Sonny did not get anything that belonged to him. He was not so trusting when it came to his old partner.

Diane told him that everything was all set. She had everything ready for the wedding and that Sonny and Carly do not know anything about it. Elizabeth talked to Bobbie and put her two week notice in and started packing. She went to see her Grams and told her about the trip and her wedding.

The two weeks flew by and it was time for the wedding. They got married at city hall and then had their reception at the Quartermaine estate. Jason had gone back to his old name. The two of them were now legally Mr. and Mrs. Jason Quartermaine. Diane took care of all the paperwork.

They had a wonderful dinner and then the next morning they were flying out to their future.

Sonny had a few of his men work on the plane. They wanted everything to look like an accident. He paid them extra to make sure it was done before Jason left. Sonny did not want anyone to walk away from that crash. He knew it was going over water so he hoped that they would never find the plane.

The next morning, Lila, Edward, Alan, Monica and Emily went to see the young couple at the airstrip. Everyone gave the young couple a hug and wished them well. This was the last time that the family would see Jason and Elizabeth for over a year.

The flight was going smoothly and they had just fueled up again. The clouds started to come in but the pilot told the young couple that they would be able to fly above the storm clouds. The pilot realized that there was something wrong with his gauges. He checked and double checked them and then realized that someone must have tampered with some of his equipment. The plane started to lose power and they were over open water. There wasn't any land in sight. Jason had decided that since they were first going into the Bahamas that they would take a little life raft with them. It was something of a joke but it was what saved their lives. The plane was going down and the pilot had tried everything to keep it going. The plane landed hard and was soon taking on water. Jason was able to open up the hatch and they were able to get some of their things and the life raft. They also had food to go with them.

The pilot was killed on contact and Jason knew that it would soon be dark and they had to be out of there before then. Jason helped Elizabeth onto the life raft and they were paddling away from the plane. He watched the plane go down and knew that it was Sonny that did that.

"I am so sorry. I should have known that Sonny would plan to do something like this to me. I am wanted to believe him and should know that he would never let me leave him alive. This was his way of telling me that he didn't need or want me. Our families are going to grieve for us but I promise I will find us somewhere to live and then find a way home."

Elizabeth was scared but she knew that Jason could take care of them. This was just a blip on the map. They took turns paddling but they had no way of knowing whether they were paddling the right way or not. Jason decided to let the waves take them to wherever they were going. His problem was the dark and sharks. He knew that he couldn't show his fear to Elizabeth or she would panic. Elizabeth fell asleep when the sun went down. Jason just listened and prayed that they would find land.

The next morning Jason was able to find something that he could make into a fishing line. He was able to catch some fish and the two of them ate it. They had found something that if it rained they could get some water because they didn't have much in the way of bottled water.

That afternoon the storm came out of nowhere and soon it was raining. No lightning or thunder just light showers that were able to give them the water they needed. They were in the currents for two days when they first saw land. It was like a tiny dot at first but the closer they came, the bigger it got. It really wasn't a very big island but hopefully there was a source for fresh water.

Jason paddled the life raft towards the island. They were soon right along the beach and they knew that they had found their new home. It was something so beautiful that it seemed like a mirage. Elizabeth sat on the beach with the life raft. Jason had given her a knife just in case a wild animal showed up.

Jason went through the woods and reached a waterfall. He tasted the water and knew it was fresh water. He was so happy. He went to get Elizabeth and took her into the lagoon and waterfall. The water felt wonderful and the weather was perfect. They were able to gather enough water for a few days and also brought some wood back to make a shelter.

Elizabeth thought for a few moments and then realized that she could make some things so they would be a little more comfortable. She and Emily loved watching Survivor and some of the things she saw on the show made since. Jason went to look for a rock that had some flint on it so he could start a fire. Elizabeth also had Jason watching that show and he loved any shows when it came to surviving the outdoors.

They were going to miss some of that but the shows gave them some ways they could hunt and fish on the island. It also gave them things to make so life would be a little safer and less threatening. They found some wood and made a little fortress for the night. It was nothing spectacular but it was sturdy and if it rained it would keep the rain off of them. Elizabeth was scared of the things that crawled on the ground and Jason knew that. They knew that they needed to sleep but Jason found some things to put on the ground from their luggage so they were sleeping right on it.

The one thing that Elizabeth missed the most was her phone. She was not going to be able to tell anyone that they were safe but on a deserted island somewhere in the Bahamas. She didn't want anyone to worry or grieve over them since they were still alive.

It took a couple of days but the Coast Guard found the plane. They found the body of the pilot but they didn't find Jason or Elizabeth. They were too far out in the ocean to have reached safe land unless they brought on a life raft. Emily knew that Jason was getting one for a joke because their first place to go was in the Bahamas. She just prayed that he did and that was why they hadn't found their bodies.

The Coast Guard searched in that area for a few more days but called it in due to how far away from land they were. Diane was sad about her friends but so happy that he had drawn up a will so Sonny couldn't get his hands on Jason's property.

Diane called for the Quartermaine family and the Webber family for the reading of Jason's will. Sonny and Carly also went because they figured that Jason was leaving everything to them.

The first shock that Carly got was the fact that Jason married Elizabeth. The second fact was Jason went back to the last name Quartermaine and told the family to fight for Michael. He deserved to be loved and not used by his mother, Carly.

Sonny found out that Jason was handing everything over to Elizabeth if he just died but if the two of them were to die, then Emily would get everything. Emily had no clue about that and was as shocked as everyone else. Audrey and Monica knew that Jason did that because Emily was his sister and Elizabeth's best friend and they would want her to have it.

Carly wanted Sonny to get someone to overturn Jason's will. "Everything he has ever done was for us. How could he turn on us like that? I bet the "muffin" did this to him and to us. I am glad that she is gone too."

When Carly said that she hadn't realized that she said it out loud. Audrey went over to the blonde bitch and slapped her right in the face. "I may go to jail for that but my granddaughter is dead and you are dancing on her grave. If I didn't know any better, I would say your husband rigged the plane to go down so he could get Jason's assets. But that is just me thinking that out loud."

Carly was about to hit Audrey back but seeing the looks on everyone's face she backed down. "This is not over. I will make sure that everything in that will is overturned. We deserve to get what is ours and Jason was ours."

Monica had enough by then and then she let Carly and Sonny have it. "My son loved Elizabeth. She was the light in his life while you and Sonny were his darkness. He realized how wrong it was for him to keep doing your bidding. He wanted a new life and that was why he was leaving. He would have given you anything to be with Elizabeth but there are some things that can't be undone. We will fight for Michael and we will get him back because he deserves to be loved and not used." Diane had Emily sign the documents and soon she was richer than she ever thought she would be. Jason had bought out three quarters of the company when he took over things when Sonny was feeling well. The five families knew all about it and they also knew about Emily's part in it. Emily was overwhelmed by it all and that is when Diane told her that there was someone coming there to meet her and help her.

Max and Milo were there because of working for Sonny but their father was there to help out Emily.

"I am so sorry to meet you all today. Your son, Jason has been a very loyal friend and I know that this must be a very sad time for you. Ms. Emily, I will have my sons help you with any matter that you need help with. My wife is coming into town this week and we will help you learn the ropes of the family. Jason has spoken very highly of both you and Elizabeth. I know that you are grieving your brother and your best friend. I am Maximus Giambetti and I will do anything you need me to do."

Sonny knew that he was in trouble. Max and Milo had been silent about their father coming into town and he knew that was because of their friendship with Jason. He thought all of his men were loyal to him only but he should have known that Jason would go behind his back and become friends with Maximus.

"Carly, we need to leave." He took his coat and grabbed Carly and almost ran out of the building.

"Wow, you must have some power to make Sonny turn all those different colors. I would like to know if I could just sign everything over to you and your sons. I don't know anything about the business and I am going to school to become a doctor. I don't want Sonny to have any of this but I know that Jason would rather you have it then for Sonny."

"I am afraid that you will still have your name on it but you can have my boys run it for you. If any of the five families hear that you are giving it away to me than their will be a war. We must not have that happen. I will protect you and you have my word that you and your family will be safe. You will just have to live a bit differently than you did but it will be alright."

Diane had everyone leave and Milo went to help Emily out. He knew that she was a target now and that Sonny would try to hurt her. He knew that he needed to get some back up that Jason had been hiding from Sonny. Francis and Johnny O'Brien were going to be called back to work to protect Ms. Emily Quartermaine. He called Johnny up first and told him the news about Jason.

"I am sorry to tell you about Jason but the plane went down and they never found his or his bride's bodies. Jason gave everything to his sister, Emily and she needs help. Sources are saying that Sonny put the hit on Jason because he was leaving the family. The five families gave their blessing for him to take a trip for the next year or so. Sonny was just being vindictive and he believed that Jason would give him everything if something happened to him. Can you and Francis come back and help Jason's sister. My father wants Max and I to do it but she needs you and Francis. We have to try to calm down Sonny. I am not thinking that it will work really well but I pray that I am wrong about that."

Johnny told Milo that he was on his way and so was Francis. "Keep an eye on Emily for us till we get there. Thank your father for all that he has done for us. I will say a pray for Jason and Elizabeth, hopefully they are alright."

Meanwhile back on the island, it was getting dark and the fire that Jason started had started to go out. "I need to get more wood before it goes out completely. I will just look on the edge of the shoreline because I am not sure what is in the forest and I don't want to find out in the dark." Elizabeth just looked at her husband was so proud of how brave he was because she felt like she was falling apart.

It took a little bit to find the wood but he had enough to make it through the night. The things that they learned on the "Outdoor Channel" were coming back to the both of them on how to survive.

They both learned a lot about each other in the following days. They learned to spear fish and cook it on an open fire. They made their living conditions a little bit better and it almost seemed like home.

The two of them learned all about each other's silly habits and also the way to get their breath fresh and feeling almost normal. Elizabeth was always small but now she was also toned. The two of them loved walking all over the island and they were lucky because there were no big predators on the island. There were snakes and insects which sucked but for the most part, the snakes stayed far away from the couple. They found fruit on the island and their favorite thing to drink was coconut milk or juice. They weren't sure on that but they loved it. It seemed like maybe somebody had lived on the island before and maybe part of it went under or maybe most of it because it seemed like it should have been larger. The types of seafood that you could get just along the edge of the water was really good because you don't want to have fish every night or crabs every night. They alternated between the two and they never went hungry. The hard part was there was never any boats around there. Elizabeth joked one time and said maybe they were in the Bermuda Triangle. They were lost at sea and never to be found. Jason thought about that and realized that maybe she was right in a way because the plane had lost its power and everything was going screwy on their way down.

"I am hoping that Emily is alright and the rest of the family is helping her with what I gave to her in my will. I didn't think that it would really happen and it happened right after we got married. I bet Sonny was shocked to see what I had done. I am glad that I did it but if it hurts Emily or anyone in my family, I promise I will crush Sonny when we get back home."

"I love it that you still believe that we will make it off this island. I pray that we are around the equator because we are not prepared for winter or hurricanes. Any of that wild weather stuff. Although we came here in March so I guess we are all set. It didn't get cold for us at all. I do love my sweater because it made a great blanket." Jason just laughed at his wife and the two of them did what they did every day. They made love. They had sex on just about every place they could find but the waterfall was their favorite spot to make love.

It didn't take too long before the two of them looked like they just stepped out of a movie. They looked great and felt great. They knew that soon they would be rescued but until then they were enjoying being alone.


	2. Chapter 2

I am glad that you are enjoying my story. I want to make Emily stronger than she is and she will be taking Port Charles territory over from Sonny. Johnny will help her become someone that she didn't know she could be and that is something that will stay with her long after her brother comes back.

Jason was getting finished with cleaning the fish and crabs for dinner. Elizabeth had the seafood on the fire and dinner was ready for the two of them. "When we get off this island, I think that I will not have any seafood for a very long time."

Their life on the island was simple but also something that they would not trade for anything. They talked about what they wanted to do after their rescue. Elizabeth wanted to go back to painting and Jason wanted to open up his own business. He was thinking about moving to Italy or France and starting a vineyard. He wanted to grow something and know that it is his. Being in the mob was something that he didn't want any more but he knew that he could never truly get away from it.

The first few months, things were going smoothly and then Elizabeth started getting sick in the morning. She knew that she hadn't had a period since just about the time they got there but she realized that once she started getting sick that it was probably she was pregnant.

She knew things that could happen to her on the island and that scared her about being pregnant. There was no way to stop it because she was not on any birth-control from either herself or Jason.

"Jason, I love you but I am scared being here on this island and being pregnant. If it is a normal delivery than we will be fine but if not, then we could lose our baby. I can't handle that. I love you and I love this baby already."

Jason felt the same way as Elizabeth but he couldn't show her that he was scared. He just held her tight and made sure that she had plenty to drink and fresh fruit to eat. He fished a couple times a week but not every day. The fruit was great, there were berries, pineapples and bananas.

Jason longed for an apple or an orange but there wasn't anything like that on the island. He also found some nuts in one of the trees. The coconuts were the best because of the meat of the coconut and also the milk from it. The only wild animals that he saw were smaller animals and they were not the type that would hurt a person. He was not sure about a baby though. He knew that he needed to start cutting down some trees to make a raft for the family. He had to be sturdier than the life raft they came in. The life raft was taken away in one of their bad thunderstorms. Their shelter was at the edge of the woods not close to the shoreline because of the tides. The last major storm they had pushed the waves almost to their hut.

Emily was taking self-defense classes with Johnny and Francis. She learned a lot from the two of them and also from the Giambetti family. Maximus and his wife had moved into town and watched over the young woman like she was their daughter.

Emily's plans on being a doctor were put on hold for the time being. She was taking management classes at the university and learning about being in the "family" from the ones that know. She also was the one that gave the order for Sonny to be sent to the island.

Sonny realized quickly that he didn't have any friends that could or would protect him. The men that helped rig the plane were killed to send a clear cut message to Sonny. The five families decreed that Sonny must leave or he would be taken down. They agreed with Emily taken over the area and especially with help from Johnny and Francis.

Carly did not want to leave with Sonny but she did because the Quartermaines got enough dirt on Carly to take Michael away from her and bring him home to his father AJ. This made the Quartermaine family happy except for Jason and Elizabeth to be gone. Emily still believed that they were out there somewhere and prayed that he would come home.

Carly was not happy when she lost the one thing that she believed Jason would never take away from her. She loved her son and her life with Sonny but she was more upset about the fact that Jason got married and especially to Elizabeth. She knew that she had to leave with Sonny or they would kill her. She watched as AJ and the family took Michael away from her.

Michael would grow up and realize what his mother had done to keep him from his father. This did not make him want to see her any more than anything that was told to him about his mother and stepfather.

Emily saw an opportunity to do good with her new found money. She established a trust in the memory of her brother, Jason and his wife Elizabeth. She knew how much Elizabeth loved to paint and so she started a scholarship fund for students who didn't have enough money to go to art school. They had to have talent like Elizabeth did and also the drive to succeed in a world that is very hard to get in but they just don't have the money to do it.

Once Emily started the fund, many of the patrons who loved art and charity also put money into the fund. The Giambetti family put money into it as well as the Quartermaines. This was one thing that Lila loved to do and she knew that Elizabeth would want this. She had a few of the painting.

Johnny and Emily learned to trust each other. She learned a lot from him and he realized that she was a really good fit for the life. She took her job seriously and even though she was not the front person she did a lot of the things needed in the background.

The first time she had to meet the five families, she was a wreck. Johnny gave her a shot of whiskey to get her nerves under control. She knew that she could only speak when spoken too and not to do anything to get herself in trouble. She hated the way women were treated in this respect but she also realized that this was the way it was always done so she had to go along with it.

"I would like to introduce you to our newest member, Emily Quartermaine. She is Jason Morgan's sister and will be in charge of his territory. I will be helping her learn the ropes. We still have hope that he is alive somewhere and that he will be back."

The families listened to both Johnny and Maximus. They liked that she had good people helping her learn the ropes. They looked her in the eye and she looked right back at them but no words needed to be said. They already knew that she was not a threat and that the men would be taking care of everything.

Elizabeth loved the feeling of being pregnant after the initial morning sickness went away. There were other changes in her body that Jason loved. He saw her as someone that was like an angel to him. She loved him, no matter what he had done in the past. She loved everything about him and she was his future.

Elizabeth felt the first tickle of her baby growing in her. She put Jason's hand on her stomach and he could feel the fluttering of the baby. He wanted so much to get off the island but because he didn't know where they were, it would be impossible to figure out how to get back home or even in what direction to go in. The summer was beginning to start and the weather was just a touch warmer but the breezes made it feel that much better.

Jason and Elizabeth were happy to just sit out under the trees and talk about baby names. They had decided if it was a boy to name him Jacob Martin or Jake for short. If it was a girl, then they loved the name Lila after his grandmother and Rose for a middle name. She was the heart of the family and they wanted their daughter to be the heart of their growing family.

When September came, the bad weather started to come up more often than not. It rained just about every day and Elizabeth was miserable. She hated being stuck in all the time but it could be worse and it could be snow and they would be freezing. They had a fire pit inside of their shelter and also one of the outside. Due to all the rain the outside pit was not used but the inside pit was kept going to keep everyone warm from the chilling rains. They had built the new shelter up high enough that the bottom did not flood with the rain and the waves didn't come close to it. There were trees all around and during thunderstorms Jason kept Liz very close to him. She hated being afraid of the storms but there wasn't much protection from them, just their little shelter.

Elizabeth was also having to make some make shift clothes from the ones that she had brought because nothing fit her. She had made some things to work for them in their shelter, like plates and cups. It was cool the way she could do it. It was like she was the daughter of Mac Gyver. Jason loved the way she could turn lemons into lemonade.

He was the one that built the things that she talked about. He became very handy with taking down trees and making things stay together. He was wondering how everyone was faring back home and praying that they would be rescued before the baby was born.

Emily went to talk to Johnny about seeing if there was a way to find out if there were any islands that they could have gone too if they had a lift raft on board the plane. She had told Johnny about what Jason wanted to do to make light of the trip going over the water but what if, he did have that boat and that is why they haven't found their bodies yet.

Johnny talked to the family and they had decided to see if there was a possibility of that island being there. There were many little islands off the coast of the United States from North Carolina to the Florida Keys. The plane refueled outside of Savannah, Georgia and so it would make since to start looking from there down into the Caribbean where they were going. The plane was found about fifty miles east of Jacksonville, Florida in the Atlantic Ocean.

Johnny, Francis and Emily had decided to start in Jacksonville and find out about where the plane was and if there was any chance of them being stranded on an island that no one knew about or maybe knew but thought had gone completely under.

They found some fishermen who fished in the area and they told them about an island that was probably under water by now. It was once a big island where many people from different countries would go to relax and play. There were many storms off the island and it started to sink. The only thing that maybe left from the island is the top of one of the mountains but most likely it is gone by now.

The fisherman showed Francis on the map where it was located and he told them of different pilots who could take them out there to see if the island exists still. Joe became a good friend of Francis' because of the help he did to find Jason and Elizabeth. The couple had been on the island for seven months by this time and Elizabeth was not able to take care of herself the way she did when she first got onto the island. The fruit was mostly gone and she wouldn't touch the crabs or fish anymore. She just seemed so sad and Jason was very worried about her and the baby.

One day when Jason was trying to get some fish and looked up, he thought that he saw a plane. He ran to their shelter and found Elizabeth's mirror. Elizabeth had lied down to take her daily afternoon nap and didn't even realize what was going on.

Jason rushed outside and saw the plane and used the mirror to let the pilot know that someone was on the island. The pilot and Francis both saw the light from the mirror and then looked down and saw the island. The pilot knew that he would have to get a bigger plane or they would have to get a boat out to the couple. Francis asked if he could drop him off on the island, so he could stay until help arrived. The pilot brought him down low enough and gave him some rope so he could go down and get onto the island.

Francis jumped off the rope and went into the water. He swam towards shore and saw Jason for the first time in over a year. He hugged his best friend and Jason brought him to see Elizabeth.

Elizabeth thought she was dreaming when she saw Francis. "Are you really here or am I still asleep?"

"Lizbits, I am right here. Emily knew that Jason was bringing a life raft as a joke to make you laugh because you were going over water. He wanted to make you feel at ease and I am so glad that he did. She kept telling herself this but she didn't want to raise anyone's hopes or have anyone think that she was crazy. She finally told Johnny and myself and we have been trying to figure out where you have been ever since. We couldn't think that you were both truly gone. Your sister has been doing a great job but she will be glad that you are back. Sonny and Carly have been sent to the island. We know that he hired men to take down your plane. The men he hired are now gone. Michael is living with AJ and your family."

"I want to thank you for looking for us. The fruit on the island is almost gone. Elizabeth is seven months pregnant and she needs to be seen by a doctor. I just pray the baby and she are alright. She hasn't been eating like she should and I know that she will never go near seafood again, at least for a very long time. I can't blame her there, no spices and only one way to make it. It was good at first but it got old after the first three months."

The pilot got back to air strip. Johnny talked to the pilot and they were both very excited that Jason and Elizabeth were found. "I think we can bring a bigger plane and get them, so the two of you can go too."

Everyone got on board the plane and headed to the island to pick-up Elizabeth, Jason, Francis. They found a place to land not far from where the castaways were staying. Emily ran up to Elizabeth and when Elizabeth stood up, Emily was so happy. "I am going to be an aunt. I guess I know what you two have been doing on this island."

Everyone then got back on the plane and headed towards Jacksonville and then home.


	3. Chapter 3

When they landed in Port Charles, everyone was there to see them. They rushed Elizabeth to the hospital to get her checked out. Jason got checked out too but he was to worried about Elizabeth to stand around and get tested.

Alan and Monica made his sit down for a little bit and get tested just in case he brought something back with him and didn't know it. Elizabeth and the baby were checked out and though the baby was a little on the small side, everything looked good.

The doctor who saw her told her the one thing that she wanted to hear and that she could eat anything that she wanted too. She needed to get her weight back up and that she also needed to take prenatal vitamins. They also did an ultra sound and found out that they were having a boy.

Jason called Maximus and wanted to have a talk with him about the situation that they were all placed in now that he has come back and also what to do about Sonny.

Milo and Max were there to protect him and his family. "Jason, my father wishes to congratulate you on the wedding and on your son. He will be coming by the hospital in a few hours. You know that he has been staying here in Port Charles to help Emily with anything that was coming up."

"Emily and Francis told me about that. I appreciate everything that you all have done for me. I just don't know if I want to go back to doing this or go somewhere else and start over. I think that moving to Italy and starting a winery would be great. Elizabeth could take care of our son and paint. She could start a gallery and sell her work. She is a wonderful painter. I just want her to be happy."

A few hours later, Maximus and his wife showed up at the hospital. Maximus looked at the petite brunette and realized how much she looked like her wife. He didn't realize he was staring at Elizabeth until she spoke.

"Hi! I am Elizabeth Quartermaine. You must be Maximus because your sons look just like you. Your wife she looks like she is going to cry, did I do something wrong?"

"No sweetie. You just look like someone who I lost a long time ago. Actually, she was stolen from us and she would be around 18 now. I picture she would look like you when she was in her twenties. You look like I did at 18 and my momma. I hope that I didn't scare you too much."

"No. It's just that no one has ever said that about me before. My family was not really in my life and I know that I look like no one in my family. It was like I was dropped off somewhere and they had to take care of me."

Jason looked at Liz and then at Maximus. "You never really did talk much about your family except your grandparents. I guess I never really thought about how much different you look from them until now. I can see what they mean about you looking like you could be a part of Maximus's family."

"Do you mind, Elizabeth if we test you to see if you could be our lost daughter? We have been trying to find for since she was a baby."

"I don't mind. It would answer a lot of questions I have about myself and why my family seemed so different from me."

They took the blood and saliva samples and put a rush on the results. They were going to know the next morning whether or not, Elizabeth was a Giambetti. She really wanted a family that she could fit into and that would make sense why she has always wanted to go to Italy.

The hospital was keeping Elizabeth over the next couple of days to make sure everything was alright with her and the baby. She had a lot of visitors that came to see her. The five families had sent representatives over to see Jason and Elizabeth.

Elizabeth's room was filled with flowers and things for the baby. Jason was in awe looking at his wife. "I never would have thought of you as a Giambetti, but that means that Max and Milo are your brothers. Does that make you feel better or does it make you feel worse?"

"I have always adored the brothers. They have always been good to me and the only person since my grandfather died that even talks to me is Steven. Grams does sometimes but it always seems like she is trying to push me away, especially the time that Max brought me home from Sonny's. I think that she was about to pass out. I think that is why my grandparents knew about the whole kidnapping. I won't get answers from her because she lives with Sarah in California."

The next morning, the family came in to see Elizabeth and Jason. The room was so filled that Elizabeth had the nurses take some of the things out and give them out to other patients. She had written down everything that she received and from who. She had a lot of thank you notes to send out.

Elizabeth's nurse came in and said that the test results were in. "I just want to know who wants to open it?"

"I will let my father; Maximus do the honor of opening it. Father, it is all in your hands now."

Maximus opened the results and it was there in black and white that Elizabeth was their daughter that had been stolen over seventeen years before.

He looks at his wife and daughter and tears come from his eyes. "I never knew that I would get to see you again. We have been missing you for a very long time. Well, I think that we need to celebrate here. I am going to be a grandfather. I was hoping that I could speak to your husband for a few minutes alone."

Maximus and Jason leave the hospital room for a few minutes. "I have always treated Elizabeth with a lot of respect. She has my heart and I wanted to ask you for a favor. Elizabeth has always wanted to live in Italy and I guess we both know why. She is a very gifted painter and I was hoping to buy a villa and start a winery. She was going to start painting and open up a gallery. Can you see if you can get me out of the five families here so I can move to Italy?"

"It is the least I can do for my daughter and son-in-law. I was hoping that you would want to live in Italy. I will do whatever is needed for the move. There is a villa not far from where I live that is up for sale. It is absolutely beautiful and I know that the two of you will love living there. You can stay at my villa until you have everything updated to what you want. If she wants to stay here, we will probably get a home here in Port Charles. Whatever you both want to do, I will make it happen but if you want to live in Italy, it will make my wife the happiest she has been since Elizabeth disappeared. We had named her Isabella. She was a beautiful baby. Somehow, she was kidnapped and given to someone. We never found out until now."

"I also want to make your daughter happy. She is so full of life and I can only tell you that I will do everything I can to keep her safe. I only know that I love her and she is my life."

"I feel the same way about her mother. I see a lot of things that my wife and your wife have in common. I have missed raising her but I can see that she is strong, independent and loving. She is everything that I could hope for in a daughter. Now that I know she is my daughter, there are a lot of things that she is entitled too and she should be able to do it."

Jason and Maximus go back into Elizabeth's hospital room. The doctor that was overseeing her case and was going to take another ultra-sound of her baby. The doctor was allowing two people to join her. Elizabeth was torn because how could she choose between her mother and father.

"Mom, do you and Jason want to join me? Papa, please don't be angry. I want you both in there but Jason has to come too."

The doctor saw how close everyone was and allowed both the parents and Jason to accompany Elizabeth into the room for her ultra-sound. They stood around Elizabeth while the doctor examined her. The baby was fine but a little on the small side. It was to be expected since she had been marooned for seven months. There were some things that the doctor wanted Elizabeth to do and that was to relax, eat well and stay away from stress.

Elizabeth was able to go home and then she and Jason could figure out what to do with their lives.

She was released several hours later and she was taken to the mansion. Emily, Alan, Monica, Lila and Edward were waiting very impatiently for the two of them to come home.

Jason had told his parents about Elizabeth's true parentage and so Elizabeth's parents were invited over too. There was plenty of room for everyone to stay there. When the baby was born and old enough to travel, they were moving to Italy.

Maximus, Milo, Max and Jason went to have a meeting with the five families. They discussed the best way for Jason to be able to move to Italy, especially since he was under Maximus's protection. The families then found out that Elizabeth was the daughter that was stolen from Maximus years ago.

Everyone agreed to the changes but the most important part was the territory that Jason was given up. There were several families that could take over but Maximus thought it was time that one of his boys took it over. The problem was Elizabeth. They wanted to get to know their sister and they didn't want it. One of Jason's trusted associates, Francis Corelli said he would take over if that is what was needed. He liked Port Charles and this way, it would still under Maximus's protection and he would travel to Italy for business all the time and stay with Jason. Jason and Francis could work together that way, and he could also make sure that his life in Italy was safe too.

Johnny was going to be moving to Italy to help Jason there and he would be doing most of the flying in between the two territories. He was also in love with Emily and she wanted to move to Italy too. It would be a perfect place for her to settle down and she could stay at the villa with Elizabeth and Jason.

Emily learned a lot about what Jason did and even though sometimes it was scary, it was also very exciting. The families agreed on all the changes and were very happy for the young couple.

"My wife and I are very honored to be able to stay with your family. We are now all a big happy family. You all must come to visit us in Italy. Jason and Elizabeth will be close by and our two families can get to know more about each other as time goes by. I can't believe that my daughter is going to have a Christmas baby. I am hoping at the first of the year, we will all be able to go home to Italy. Jason and I will be traveling to the vineyard that is for sale and we are going to video tape it so Elizabeth can see everything. She will be the one decorating it and I am very happy that she has agreed to stay with us until the villa is ready. I see a lot happening for our new family and I am proud to say that you all are a great part of that."

Edward and Maximus went off to talk about business. Monica and Alan had to get back to the hospital for work. Jason stayed by his wife's side while her mother and his grandmother, talked about baby names. "I am so happy that she is having a boy. I do hope that she has at least one more child and the child is a girl. I want to have a granddaughter who I can spoil."

"I do believe that you are very lucky that Elizabeth is your daughter. She has a beautiful soul and she is very talented. There are a few of her paintings hanging up in our living room that she painted for us as gifts from her to us because of giving them their wedding here. She left them in special places so when she was gone, no one could give them back. I think you should see them."

Lila and Margareta went down to the study and Lila showed the paintings of the rose garden that Elizabeth had painted. Emily and Elizabeth went for a walk in the rose garden while all of this going on. "I want to know if you really want to move with us to Italy. Your family is here and I understand if you want to stay here. I just found out that my family is not who I thought they were but they are a lot better than I could ever dream of and Milo is my brother and so is Max. I never dreamed that I would be a Giambetti. I guess that answers my question why I always wanted to go to Italy. You are my best friend and now sister and I want you to be with me in Italy but if you are not ready, you need to speak up. You have a right to be happy and not have everyone tell you what they want you to do."

"It's okay. I am looking forward in moving to Italy too. I will only be a plane ride from home and I want to be by your side when the world realizes who Elizabeth Giambetti Quartermaine truly is and what your life has in store for you. I love Johnny and we are talking about getting married. When he has to travel back here, I will probably go back with him but I was thinking about what to do with my life in Italy. I thought that I wanted to be a doctor but I am now thinking that I would love to go into Marketing and Public Relations. I can do all the promoting for both you and my brother. I think that it would be a great career to have and I also want the marriage and children one day too."

Elizabeth sat in the garden and even though it was almost winter, the garden felt so warm and inviting. Then Elizabeth saw the first snowflake. She was always like a kid when it snowed. They had only so much time before they had to plan their move to Italy.

"Look at my daughter and her beautiful sister-in-law sitting out here in the cold all alone. The meeting is done and you need to come in and get warm. I heard that your vice is hot chocolate and I believe "Cook" has it waiting for you." Maximus then escorts both women back into the house.

"Father, that is not fair. You know my vice. Someone mentions hot chocolate and I follow. Emily and I were talking about our future in Italy. Do you need someone to help in promoting the business?"

"No, I don't but I love hearing you call me father. We have been looking for you for so long and here you were right under our noses. I am very proud of the woman that you have become even though you are barely there. You have a great husband and soon you will have a son. I am also delighted in you wanting to move back to Italy. You were an infant when you were stolen from us, so I guess somewhere deep down, you just wanted to go home."

"It makes since why I have always been fascinated with Italy. Jason has told me many things to do there and places to see. We are very happy about the move, I just want you to know that you all are my family and even though the Webbers have raised me all these years, it was you that I yearned for and not them."

Elizabeth had tears in her eyes and so did her father. Jason had asked his family if they could stay in the gate house until they left for Italy. It was the perfect size for his wife and himself and they were not going to be there for long. He just wanted their privacy but didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings.

Maximus and his wife were still going to stay at the mansion and they were all happy that Elizabeth and Jason were going to stay on the property.

Thanksgiving was coming soon and then Christmas. The family was excited about everything coming up except for when the young couple was leaving. They definitely did not want that to happen but knew it was going to anyway.

Maximus and Jason talked about flying to his villa and going to inspect the vineyards that were for sale. Jason had got in contact with the real estate agent about the property and he had a meeting to see the property in a couple of days. Maximus, Max and Jason were flying back the next morning and Milo was going to stay with his mother and sister. Milo was always the one that Elizabeth went to if she needed anything so it felt natural knowing that he was her brother. Max on the other hand had to be more discreet because of his ties to Carly and Sonny. Neither of them wanted Jason with Elizabeth. Milo always wondered if he knew something about Elizabeth that no one else knew and that was why he wanted to keep the brothers away from her. It made since to the two of them now but it also made them angry because they would have gotten to know their sister earlier and also made their parents happy.

"Elizabeth, do you think that Sonny knew that you were my sister? Max and I have been wondering that and thought maybe that is why he wanted you far away from us and Jason. He always treated you like he knew some big secret about you and that you would wreck his world with it. Now that I know you are my sister, I am thinking that he knew."

"I never did ask, but what happened to Sonny and Carly? I know that our father must have said something to Jason but he keeps quiet about the two of them. Sonny really hurt him bad when we crashed in that plane. It took everything in him, not to want to go find him and kill him when we got home."

"Okay, papa would kill me for telling you but Sonny has been taken care of. Carly and her sons are fine but Sonny went fishing with his crew one day and he didn't come back. There was a storm and he fell off the boat on accident. No one has seen or heard from him since. If he managed to survive, well there could be trouble later but we feel that he is gone."

"I understand and so does my little bambino. He just kicked me when I asked you about Sonny. I guess he doesn't want me to know or think about it too."

Milo laughed at his sister. The two of them bonded quickly and their mother was really happy about that. "Okay you two, what is a mother going to do with you both. I think that we should go shopping. Papa left me a wallet full of credit cards and I plan on spoiling my children and grandson. I can't wait till I take you home. You will love Italy. We also will have to go to France and be there for fashion week. Just once to say we did. I think that we should do that when Emily is there. That way you can have your mother and your sister with you when you get to see everything."

"Mama. I don't need all that. I just want to be your daughter. I am very proud of that fact and also that I am going to be a mother myself. Although if Emily goes, I guess you can twist my arm into going too. I have always wanted to do that and now I can. Can we invite Jason's parents and grandparents too? I think that they will love a trip to Paris like that. I also know that his grandmother has a place somewhere near where they were moving too."

"Have as many friends and family that you want to come. We have a place in Paris that we can stay at. It is big enough for all of us and everyone you want to bring. Your father and I also have a little place in Scotland that we go to from time to time to get away from everyone. You and Jason will have to go there some time when spring comes. It is absolutely beautiful there. Your father has a lot of places like that because we like to travel but not stay in hotels. We like having our own space and we hire staff in the area to help take care of the places. I will show you pictures of the different homes. I will call your father and he will bring them back so you can learn some history and he loves to show off. I know you don't believe it but he does."

Milo and Elizabeth both laughed at that. Elizabeth got a text that her father and husband had landed in Italy. He told her that he loved her and that he would call in a little while.

The three of them went into to see Lila and ask her if there was somewhere special that she likes to go too when she is in Europe. "Come sit down and have some tea with me. I will tell you about the time I took your mother-in-law to Paris for her first real glimpse at being a Quartermaine. We went for fashion week and Monica almost had a heart attack when she saw the clothing and the prices of the clothing. She was a doctor and made good money but she never realized exactly how wealthy the family was until that trip. Monica has gone a couple times since then but it is not her cup of tea. I do believe that Emily would love it but she would feel the same way that I expect you are going to feel when you go with your mama. It will be exciting but seeing how much someone is willing to pay for a dress from the right designer can make a person crazy. I do like that fact that you will be leaving in Italy. You adore painting and sketching. There are so many places for you to see in Europe and so much to do there. We have homes in different countries and Jason knows where most of them are but I have a few surprises for the two of you and also for Emily. There is one in France. It is a vineyard like the one in Italy that you are about to buy. Edward and I have talked and it is in our will for the two of you to have once we are gone. Now, AJ has his place in London and we have given him a beautiful estate a few hours away from London. It was to go to him in our will but we gave it to him early. Emily, I think that there is a place in France that we own that we are giving her and her family when we go but we might give them earlier. We want you all to be happy and it would do our hearts good for you to get them while we are still alive. They are just there not doing anything."

Elizabeth was in shock. She loved Jason and his family and now she finds out she is from a family with that kind of wealth too. "Grandmother, would you like to go shopping with us? Mama wants to use of some of papa's credit and she says that if we don't go that she will bring them here to us. Please say you will come."

Lila laughed and she enjoyed being with Elizabeth and her family but she was not as strong as she used to be and needed to stay closer to home. "You all have fun. Milo, take good care of your mother and sister. I want to see everything that you purchased."

The three of them left the mansion and headed into town. The first place they stopped at was a little art store that Elizabeth loved to go into. Milo was driving and he knew where his sister liked to go. They walked in there and Elizabeth saw the easel that she had been looking for and wanted but it was too much money. "Elizabeth, let's have some fun. I want you to take this credit card and buy what you need to start your art studio. We will have everything shipped over before we go back to Palermo. We have not been able to spoil you in all these past years and I know that you deserve this and so much more. It will make me happy."

"Okay, there are a few things that I have been wanting to buy but couldn't afford." Every time that Elizabeth picked up something, looked at the price, she would put it down. Milo started a list and when Elizabeth wasn't looking he would put them in the carriage and when she was finally done, she didn't realize that she had kept so much of the things she looked at. She saw her mother and brother smiling so she knew what they did but didn't say a thing.

"I was wondering if the town we are moving too has a good school for my children to grow up in. I am not for sending my children off to boarding school but if there is a need in town, I want the children there to have as good of an education as my children do. It is something that I think about and pray about for children who don't have a chance in life because their parents don't have the money to help them."

"You are a good girl. I am so proud of you. There a lot of people who need help in the area that you are moving too. I think that once your husband starts up the winery and there is more work for them men in town, then things will get better. There is something that you have to learn when we go home. You need to learn the language that you were born into. You must learn the Italian language. It will be a great help if you also learn, French, Spanish, Greek and a few other ones too. There are a lot of people that only know their native language and because of that, it makes it hard for them if they have come from somewhere else. There is a little school in town but I think that we can make it bigger and also have teachers come in from the bigger cities if we can match the wages that they are used too."

The three of them went shopping for maternity clothes and found some really cute things. When they had finished buying a great wardrobe for Elizabeth, they went to a nearby market to get some fresh produce to cook dinner that night. They got back a few hours after they left and Elizabeth was tired. She headed up to her room and took a nap. Milo helped his mother package up most of Elizabeth's supplies to send them home to Italy. They left some behind so she could sketch while she was living in Port Charles still.

Meanwhile in Italy, Maximus gave Jason the tour of his home. Jason loved how comfortable it felt there and the villa was everything that he hoped that the one he was going to buy was like. They had a meeting the next day to see the villa and Jason was very excited about it. He loved his family and he loved Elizabeth's family but he wanted his own place for him and his family.

He waited a little while and then called Elizabeth after she had gotten up from her nap. "I wanted to let you know that I am in your family home. It is beautiful and I know that you will love it here in Italy. Tomorrow morning, I will be going to check out the villa with your dad, brother Max, Johnny and myself. I will send you pictures as soon as I can so you will know what kind of place we will be living in. I love you and miss you sweetheart."

"I am so glad that you love there. I know I will too when I get there. Mama took me shopping so I now have a bunch of new clothes and also things for my art studio. Be ready because I think they plan on spoiling us like your family does. I know you will be gone for only a few days but I miss you and want you back in my arms."

The two of them talked a little longer and her father told her to make her mama happy by letting her spoil her. She agreed but she planned on doing that to them too. She then hung up the phone and went downstairs to see what everyone was up too.

The smells of the pasta that her mother made was making her hungry. Cook was not too happy until the recipes were given to him. She also said that she wanted to help with Thanksgiving dinner and she was looking forward to the American tradition of turkey, mashed potatoes and pumpkin pie.

The next day Jason got to see the villa. He fell in love with the vineyard and knew that he wanted to work with both the grapes and the olives. He found where Elizabeth could put her art studio and then they checked out the villa. The house was absolutely gorgeous but needed a ton of repairs. Maximus knew all the best contractors and also the best places to buy supplies.

Jason had videotaped the winery, villa, vineyards and also where he hoped to put her art studio. He gave her a tour of the home they were buying and told her that her father was getting contractors ready to do the major fixing that needed to be done. It was going to be a lot of work to do both the home and winery but that would be a great help to the areas around them. Work would be good and then some of the ones working construction can then learn to also work with the grapes and olives. It was a very exciting time for them.

Jason had the tape sent back to the states overnighted so Elizabeth could see what she was going herself into. When she woke up the next morning, the package of the villa and winery were there for her to check out.

She looked at the video with her mother, brother, Emily and Lila. They loved the home but could see that a lot of work had to be done. It was some real hard work that would take them almost a year to finish. Her mother was a little too happy about seeing what needed to be done. Elizabeth wanted it done right and she knew that they had to be there for that to happen. She couldn't fly but she could call them so they knew what she wanted done.


	4. Chapter 4

It is a few days before Thanksgiving. Jason and Elizabeth are happily living in the gate house and loving their privacy. Her parents are living with the Quartermaines until the baby is born and they all move back to Italy.

Jason and Maximus had been going back and forth to the villa to check on the progress. Most of the time they could skype with the contractors but they did do spot checks on certain things because the safety of the family is very important. Maximus had a guest house on his property that Elizabeth, Jason and their son were going to stay in while the renovations were going on. The winery was just as important as the villa itself especially since it was going to be his livelihood. The home itself was going to take until the middle of summer before it was done. The winery was going to be done sooner. It was going to be ready in April or May. The workers on the property were men that lived in the nearby communities and it was going to help the economy so the community was very behind the young American couple moving there.

Elizabeth and her mother bonded over their shared love of art. Her mother was very impressed with Elizabeth's skills as an artist. Her mother dabbled in art too and was thinking about opening a gallery in Tuscany. She wanted to be able to have something that she could do with her daughter and a gallery is something that would work really well for the two of them.

"Mama, do you think that I will be happy in Italy? I have been wanting to go there for so long and I hope that I will finally feel at peace. My soul has been longing to go there and even when Jason and I were stranded; Italy was where I wanted to go, not Port Charles. I see our future there and even though I love life here, Italy is where my heart yearns to be."

"There is some things that are different there but you will be protected because of who you are and no one will want to mess with you or your family. Your brothers love Port Charles but now that their sister is back and she will be living back home, I believe that they will want to come back home too. I feel that because of you, our family is coming together again. It was like we all had this piece missing and you were that piece."

"Thank you for saying that. I felt it too. You all are wonderful and I finally feel like that I am with the family that I have been missing. I am so excited about having Thanksgiving and Christmas with both families and then my little miracle will be born. I want to get ready for Christmas and decorate the gate house. Do you want to help me? I am going to hire some guys to do the actual lifting and moving but the designing and placing everything we can do together."

"I will love to help with the decorating. Are you having just the one big tree or are you going to have one main tree and one somewhere else?"

"Just the one main tree. I want even the outside decorated. Next year, I am going to have to start real early because the villa is huge. I know I have to take one day at a time but I love to plan and this is going to be a great new year. This year is a year of many ups and downs but I wouldn't trade it for anything. Especially being married to a great guy, having his child and meeting my real family."

"You are a little chatterbox. I think you take more after your dad that way. Your brothers are more quiet and reserved like me but that is fine. I love that you are like him that way. I can't wait till you learn Italian and the two of you are fighting in it. You both are very stubborn and strong willed so that will be fun. Your brothers just agree to disagree with your dad. He tells them to do things his way, they say okay and then do it their own way afterwards."

Jason and Maximus had flown over to check on both homes. Maximus was going to miss Christmas back home but he knew that next year it would be wonderful and finally having his daughter back and new grandson will make it even better. "I want you to know how proud of you I am for everything that you have accomplished. You have made great choices ever since you started working for Sonny. The best choice is Elizabeth. I think that she is an amazing young woman and even if she wasn't my daughter I would feel that way. I do believe she is amazing and because of what happened to her, it amazes me even more."

"Elizabeth has been through a lot and I know that you have done background checks on her and myself. I wouldn't have done anything different. She feels like her life has changed so much in the past year and it has made her even stronger. When we were stranded on the island, she was so strong and it gave me hope that we would be found. Towards the end of our stay, I was so worried that she would give up because of the lack of food for her and the baby. She just couldn't do it anymore. My life would have ended too because she is my life. The baby is so important to the both of us and I realize just how much you and your wife suffered when Elizabeth was taken from you. Are you going to see if there is a way to find out how the Webbers got her?"

"I am going to check out how they got her. I feel that the Webbers were just a stopping place and she was supposed to go somewhere else but somehow that didn't happen. These are things that have been bothering me for over 18 years."

When everyone was back at the mansion, Elizabeth decided to ask the family about coming out to Italy for their first Christmas there. "We are so blessed that we have both of our families here for the holidays. Jason and I have been thinking that we would love to have everyone over for Christmas next year. It will be our first in Italy and we want everyone to enjoy it like we will. I know that a lot is going on here but I just want you to know where our hearts are and how we feel about all of you."

Lila looked at Elizabeth and there were tears in her eyes. "I am not sure that I am up to that kind of travel but if I am, I would love to go see your new home. Edward and I would be honored."

Monica and Alan also accepted the invitation to the villa for Christmas. Emily would already be there and AJ also accepted the invitation. Her parents would already be there too and they might have to go between the two villas but she knew that her family would be over for Christmas morning to see their grandson open up his presents.

Elizabeth, Monica, Lila, Margaretta, and Emily talked about Thanksgiving dinner and also about the decorating for the Christmas holidays. "I hope that little Jake is a tiny bit early so that he will be home for Christmas, if he is late then how about a New Year's baby. I know that he is due on the 27th but it would be cool to have a holiday baby."

"Monica, is the staff taking bets on my son? He will be here when he is ready. I don't want my son to feel rushed before he is ready just so you win a bet." Monica and Emily started laughing because Elizabeth knew what they were doing.

The rest of the day was spent on planning how and when they were moving to Italy. Emily was going with them to help set up the guest house. She and Johnny were on track to be the next ones getting married even though there was no proposal out yet. It was just something they were kicking around especially since they would both be living together under her brother's roof.

It was the day before Thanksgiving. Elizabeth had grounded her husband and said no more trips to Italy unless something was on fire. She wanted him home with her and she knew that the crews working on the winery and villa needed some down time for their holidays too. She knew that they didn't celebrate Thanksgiving like she did in America but she didn't want her husband and father going over there when they should be staying in one spot.

"When Thanksgiving is over, I will let you go check on everything but you have to be here the week before, and the week after Christmas. The second week of January we are moving to Italy unless our son has other plans. I want you to know that I love you both and I want you here with us."

"Isabella, my sweet child, I will do as you ask but if there is an emergency, then I must go. Your brother Milo is here and so is your mama. Please understand that. Your husband is very important to all of us and the men back home trust in him too. That is the only thing I ask."

"Okay, Papa. You can go if it is an emergency. No emergencies tomorrow. Its Thanksgiving and I have a lot to be thankful for and that includes getting to know my true family."

Somehow, word got back to the Webbers about Elizabeth meeting her true family. The only person who reached out to her was her brother, Steven. He decided that he needed to see his little sister, face to face.

He got there the evening before Thanksgiving. He went up to the Quartermaine estate and rang the doorbell. "I have come to talk to my younger sister, Elizabeth." He was brought into the study where Elizabeth was sitting with her parents and brothers.

"Elizabeth, I need to talk to you. I think I know how you can to be living with us. I asked mother but she wouldn't say a word. Our father told me what he could remember and I think that mom had more to do with it than dad. I think that is why she treated you the way she did. I am so sorry about this. I was too young to really remember anything, but I do have a picture of someone that might have known your real family."

Elizabeth looked at the picture of the young woman and handed it to her father. "Papa, does that woman look familiar to you? Could she have been the one that took me from you?"

Her father and mother looked at the picture and realized that the nanny was the one that took her from her family. "She was our nanny. I thought that they had killed her and took you and hid her body somewhere. I think that she may have had ties to someone here in Port Charles."

"Yes, that would be me. The nanny was a cousin to my mother, Heather Webber. She disappeared shortly after leaving my sister with my parents. I believe she was supposed to bring her somewhere else and that when the nanny realized what she had done, she fled leaving Elizabeth with us. I am not sure if my parents ever knew who you really were or why you were left with us. Mom thought of you as a burden while dad thought of you as a miracle. He was too much under mother's thumb to help you though. I am so sorry about this. I wish I could tell you more."

"Thank you Steven for telling us now. It must be a big relief to my parents to know that the nanny did have reservations about what she had done. I just wish she could have told your parents where I was supposed to be but then I would not have grown up with you, Steven. You are the best part of my old family. You and our grandparents."

"I guess I should be going. I have a long ride home. Thank you for letting me tell you what I know."

"Steven, don't go. Stay with us for at least Thanksgiving. You can leave the next morning. We have room at the gate house and I would love to show you around here."

"Okay, but I have to go home on Friday. I have work on Monday morning and I need to be relaxed before going into surgery."

The rest of the night went well and soon everyone was going to bed. Jason, Liz and Steven went back to the gatehouse. Steven had brought his camera and took some pictures so their father could see how well she was doing. He was devastated when he thought she had died. He was glad that she made and even happier that she found her true family. He just wished that he could have cherished her the way he wanted. His wife was not having any of that. She was glad about her being found alive and finding her parents because it left her off the hook.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanksgiving was a bright and glorious day. The sun was shining and the sky was blue. It was such a pretty day that Steven, Jason and Elizabeth walked from the gatehouse to the main house. The air was crisp and even though there was a slight chill to the air, it still felt good out there. They walked up to the door and Monica had opened the door. Emily came downstairs with Johnny following her. Jason gave him a look and Emily just laughed.

"Happy Thanksgiving Brother. I see that you still are the same old pain in my butt. Johnny is my friend, so back off. He helped me a lot when you and Elizabeth were marooned on that island. You wanted me to have help and I got it. We may want more later but we are just friends right now."

Johnny knew where Jason stood on just about everything but he wanted his friendship with Emily not to interfere with everything else that was going on. "Jason, it is cool between us, right? I am not trying to do anything but protect Emily. Now that we are all moving to Italy, I want you to know that I care about Emily. She is more than a friend to me and I hope one day we will be together as a couple. Just don't have me killed before then." Johnny tried to laugh at that but the looks that Jason gave him well, he knew that maybe he needed a bodyguard to guard himself.

"Johnny, don't let Jason's glare get to you. He is just trying to scare you but I promise that he won't harm a hair on your head because then he will have to answer to both myself and Emily. I think that it is cute that he is trying to protect his sister but I know Emily and she can do it all herself. Although if you hurt her, I will let Jason tear you limb from limb and that is not a threat but a promise."

Emily just looked at her best friend and brother. "You both sure do know how to scare someone. I am glad that you love me and all but Johnny and I are fine. No threats needed now or ever. Let's enjoy this day."

Everyone was hanging out in the study waiting on dinner. Soon, the guys were watching the football game and the women went into the other room to talk about Christmas and the baby that was coming. "I think that we should have a baby shower for Elizabeth. We know she is having a son so we could do it up right. What are we going to do with the gifts, do we keep everything here or send it overseas?"

"I think that we should do both. Elizabeth will need some things here but the big pieces of furniture should be sent to the villa. They will be staying at the gate house on her parent's property until their home is done which will take a while. We can buy them there so there is no need for shipping."

The dinner was almost ready when everyone retired to the dining room. The table looked absolutely beautiful. There were fresh flowers from Lila's garden on the table and the room smelt of flowers and roasted turkey. The dinner was about to be served when Lila opened up with a prayer. She wanted everyone to know that she loved them and was proud of what everyone accomplished. She also was happy that the whole family was together and that there was going to be another great grandson to add to their family. She also thanked the Giambetti family for being there to celebrate their holiday.

"I believe that now that my daughter is moving to Italy, she and her brothers will be bringing back some of their holidays that they celebrate here in America to Italy. I have always loved their 4th of July celebration and now Thanksgiving. It will be something that we will celebrate there too. I want to be the first to invite you all to Italy for Thanksgiving and Christmas. You can stay as our guests and we would love to have you also come for when the winery opens back up. I also have grapes and olives on my property but nothing like the property that Jason and Elizabeth have. We plan on going together into business. It will be a great source of pride for both families. My wife and daughter also plan on having an art gallery. Elizabeth knows a lot about what looks good and doesn't and so does her mother. I think that they will do fine in town or we might have to go to a larger city for her to get the pieces that they need. I guess they will find out."

"Papa, you are too much. Mama and I have been talking about the gallery but the first thing that I need to do is go back to school and learn the language of the area. Emily and I will both be taking classes together and then when we are doing learning Italian and more about the culture, we plan on taking management and marketing classes. We will also have to throw some law into it so we know the rules and regulations for both the gallery and the winery. It will be something that is needed to succeed. I know Papa will help but I also need to learn some on my own."

The meal was delicious and everyone was on their best behavior. Elizabeth made sure that Jason did not say anything to upset Emily. She also made sure that her brother was being treated well because there was a little tension between Steven and her father.

"Mr. Giambetti, I am sorry about what happened to Elizabeth when she was a baby. I have always loved my little sister, and sometimes it felt like she fell from a tree and came into our family but my father, my grandparents and I truly love Elizabeth. I just wish I could say the same for my sister, Sarah and mother. They did not seem to even try to like her. She was so different from the rest of us but I thought that just made her cooler than Sara and me. She never wanted to toe the line and that is how she ended up here in Port Charles. I just want you to know that Elizabeth was loved."

"Thank you, Steven. I appreciate everything that you and your dad did for my daughter. I am also glad that she got to stay here with her grandmother. I think that fate played a lot in it and some of it was pure luck. She means the world to us and we will take very good care of her. I just want to send out an invitation to you and your father, to come visit us in Italy. There will always be room for the two of you and even your sister, Sara. I am not sure about your mother, but I think she wouldn't want to come anyway."

Emily and Johnny teased Jason to no end with their flirting. When the two of them left the table to walk outside, Jason almost followed them. Luckily, Elizabeth saw what he wanted to do and made him go back and watch more football with the men. Max and Milo were looking forward to wrapping up things in the states and moving back home too.

The rest of the day, Elizabeth spent talking with the women of the house. Emily had come back in and so now the conversation was on the baby and Christmas. Elizabeth was so ready to have her son and soon he would be there.

Steven had gotten a call from his girlfriend and she wanted him home. He gave his sister a kiss on the cheek and his new address and phone number. She gave him the address at the gatehouse and promised that she would have Jason call him when the baby arrived. He wanted to see his nephew. He told her that she would always be his sister, no matter what. He was very happy for her and wanted their relationship to continue.

The rest of the day was a blur. Elizabeth started to fall asleep in the middle of their dessert. He knew that she was tired so he needed to get her back to the gate house. Milo offered them a ride in his SUV because he was on his way home. They got Elizabeth back into the gate house and Jason carried her up to bed. He thanked Milo and watched him leave.

The next couple of days Elizabeth was in her nesting mood. She tried to get as much cleaning done as possible and also bought a few things for their son. Jason had cleaned up the Quartermaine cradle and had it re-stained. He then found a nice dresser and changing table and redone them to look like the cradle. Elizabeth had made a beautiful mural for the baby's room but made it so they could take it with them. It was a little different than actually doing it on the walls because they were not going to be staying there long so they painted the walls a soft pale blue and had made some borders that had the mural on it for their son. Jake was the answer to their prayers and they couldn't wait to see him.

It was a few days before Christmas when Elizabeth had just finished up her Christmas shopping. She had gone shopping with her mother, Emily and Monica. They had stopped for a break when Elizabeth's water broke. She had just sat down and felt like she had to go to the bathroom. She had been having twinges all day but thought that it was just her back. When she got up, her water broke and then the contractions really started to kick in. When her mother and Monica looked at her the first thing they thought of was getting Elizabeth to the hospital. Emily called Jason and told him to meet them at the hospital.

Margaretta called Maximus and Monica called Alan. The men were going to meet at the hospital. Monica got Elizabeth right into see her doctor and it was good. Elizabeth was going to have her son very soon. The contractions were strong but not as bad as she thought they were going to be. She was having a very easy labor compared to most people. Emily believed it was because she was in such great shape. Being marooned on an island was a great set-up for her pregnancy. She was also young so that was helping too.

Jason was able to make it into the delivery room and Jake arrived shortly after his father did. Jason looked at Elizabeth and was amazed that she was able to have their son with no medication at all. She was strong and she was able to push like a champion. Jake came out screaming and everyone was happy to hear that set of lungs he had. Jacob Martin Quartermaine was born on December 20th, 2000. He weighed in at 7 pounds and 10 ounces and was 21 inches long. He had very light blond hair and deep blue eyes. He was going to be a heartbreaker when he grew up. Jason was so proud of his wife and son.

Maximus had to make a big announcement about his daughter and grandson too. He never thought that he was going to be able to see his daughter again and to find out that she was a beautiful and talented young lady made him so proud. She also had an amazing husband and son. Her life was there for him to be a part of and soon they would be moving to Italy. He couldn't wait to show them off.

The nurses were in love with little Jake. He already had half the staff in love with him. Monica and Alan were very proud of their new grandson. It hurt to know that they would be leaving soon but with everything that happened, it would be for the best. They were letting Elizabeth and Jake go home on Christmas Eve. They had a few days to spend in the hospital, to make sure everything was okay. The five families had already sent their Christmas greeting and well wishes to the new mother and father. They were also happy about finding out that Elizabeth was Maximus's missing daughter.

Emily came over to see Elizabeth and Jake. She got there before everyone was coming in for the day. She wanted to speak to Elizabeth alone without anyone around, especially her brother.

"I need you to keep a secret for me. Johnny just asked me to marry him. We have been through so much together since we thought we lost you and Jason. He is very special to me but I am not sure if I should say yes or make him wait. I know what Jason would say and that is to wait but we all know that things happen and I already trust and love Johnny. He has my heart and he has been my everything for a while now. I want us to elope and then no one can say anything but I need to know if you believe I am doing the right thing."

"I know how both of you feel about each other. I see it every time he looks at you and you look at him. You are right everyone would want you to wait but that is how everyone was feeling about me and your brother. We knew that we loved each other and didn't want to wait. If they could do it for us, they can do it for you. Maybe you two could get married on the grounds on New Year's Eve. It would be a great time to celebrate and also then you would both be married before you moved to Italy. I love you and you are the best sister and friend that I could ever have. Have faith in your family like I do. I know that they will come around and if not, get grandmother on your side. Lila loves you and Johnny. She will help you. She will even help you elope if everyone has a fit. She only wants the best for you and I know she feels the love that you and Johnny have. I say go for it. Say yes, get married and lived happily ever after in Italy like me. We both have to learn the language and culture there. We will both be married, so no one would hit on us. I will let you tell everyone. Now go to your fiancé and let him know how much you love him."

"Thank you. I pray that you are right and if not, grandmother will help us."

When Emily left, Jason and Maximus came in together with a surprise for Elizabeth. "I have pictures of where we will be staying on your parents' estate. The pictures are of his guest house that is right next to the main house. We will have our own kitchen, living room, bedroom and bathroom. The bedroom is plenty big for us and for Jake too. This way, we can have our privacy but also be close to your parents and their staff. Emily and Johnny would be staying in one of the cottages on the land too but a little further away than us. The villa is coming along and so is the winery. I can't believe that tomorrow you will be going home and then it will be Christmas. Time is flying by us and soon we will be in Italy."

"I came to offer you a sign of peace. I know that everything is going a little fast and that we will soon be home in Italy. I wanted you see that your mama and I have gotten our own things for Jake when he stays over. There is a room near ours that he will be staying in and that way if you and Jason have to go out for something at night because of the winery, then we will be able to babysit. I just wanted to show you what we have done to the room for Jake."

Elizabeth looked at the photos that both men brought to her. She loved the guest house and she realized that she could live there and never move but that wouldn't be what she truly wanted. Then she saw the room that they had done for Jake. It was so beautiful that she couldn't help but cry. "Papa, did I have a room like that when I was a baby?"

"This picture here is the room that you had when you were born. Max and Milo were right down the hall from you. That loved going to see their little sister. I knew that you were going to want to see that. You were truly loved then and you still are truly loved now."

Everyone was happy about the birth of Jake and soon it would be Christmas.


	6. Chapter 6

It is Christmas Eve and everyone is home. Elizabeth, Jake and Jason were home in the gate house. Elizabeth knew that she didn't need a thing under the Christmas tree because she had everything that she had ever wanted. In a week her best friend was marrying her other best friend. Then they would be moving to Italy. She found her family after finding out the family she grew up with was not her real family. Her grandparents and her brother, Steven were all the family she really only had because her parents and sister, Sarah acted like she was nothing but a nuisance. Her father tried but her mother made it impossible for the two of them to get close. She knew now that her real family had lost her when she was a baby and she was truly missed.

Steven and his girlfriend went up to Port Charles to see his nephew and sister. His girlfriend, Missy was a sweetheart. She loved Steven and Elizabeth prayed that her brother realized that she was the one and married her. That way she would know that he was happy too. Max and Milo were her brothers and she loved them way before she realized that they were family. Max always had a soft spot for Lizzie and know they knew why they had such a quick bond.

"Lizzie, I want to ask you a question. Do you think that Sonny realized our connection way before we did? It just seems that he wanted to keep us as far apart as possible. Milo and I loved helping Jason with watching over you but Sonny would always get so upset. It seemed at times that he knew that you were my missing sister. I had asked him at one time to try to find you for my family. He said that he would have our guys look into it and so afterwards he sent our tech guy to the island and had Spinelli in his place. I was thinking about calling him and asking him if he found that out and if Sonny knew."

"I do agree with you that Sonny seemed strange towards me when Jason and I started to hang out more. He kept sending Jason away and kept you and Milo away from me. I was lucky to have Francis and Johnny looking out for me because they have saved me several times while Jason was sent away."

"I will get in touch with Stan and find out about what he told Sonny about my sister. I am so proud of everything that you have done. You are a fighter and you are exactly what our family needs. I love you Lizzie."

Jake slept most of the time that company was over but he loved to stay up late at night. Elizabeth was sure that Jake was trying to find Santa. Jason and Elizabeth let Jake look out the window and it seemed like there was a light coming from far away. It was if Jake knew that it was Santa and he needed to be asleep before Santa got there. Jason laid him in the cradle and rocked him for a few minutes. Then Elizabeth and Jason got into bed and fell fast asleep.

The next morning there was a fresh coat of snow on the ground. The sun was shining through the window and Elizabeth smelt the most amazing smell ever. Jason had put on a fresh pot of coffee for his wife and the family that was sure to show up any minute. He had already had pastries out, fresh fruit and other goodies to eat for breakfast.

Jake was changed and put into his Christmas outfit. He looked so cute dressed as a mini Santa Claus. There were plenty of presents under the tree for when the family showed up. Elizabeth was in her pajamas and bathrobe. She had fixed her hair and then came downstairs to have a cup of coffee. Once she finished giving Jake his breakfast and he was burped, the family started knocking. It was supposed to be at the main house but everyone wanted Elizabeth to rest except for Jake. He loved waking his mother up and it had only just begun. They had only been home two days.

The grandparents were the first to arrive with Lila and Edward. They stayed for a short time and watched Jason open up present for Jake. Next year it would be more fun for them because hopefully he would want to tear into his presents then.

Everyone ate breakfast and Alan pulled Jason aside while they were eating. "I will be bringing you and Elizabeth some dinner down for you when cook has it finished. I know that Elizabeth needs a few more days but we are hoping that you can come up in a day or so. The staff also wants to see the little prince."

"Thank you dad for that. I want you to know that means a lot to us and tell the staff that we can't wait to show him off." The rest of the morning, family and friends were in and out. Emily showed Elizabeth and Jason the ring that Johnny had bought for her. It was beautiful and the family loved the idea of them getting married New Year's Eve at the main house. Everything could be down there and then when we all move to Italy, everyone would be married. It just made things easier.

Elizabeth and Jake had taken a nap while Jason went up to the main house to speak to Maximus. He wanted to see if the timetables for the winery and villa were still on target. The winter might make it a bit tougher but the outside work was done and so it was mainly inside work that had to be done now.

"Maximus, I am so glad that I caught you before the main dinner. Elizabeth and Jake are taking their nap so I thought I would come by and see how everything is going on in Italy."

"Jason, relax. Everything is going according to plan. Our men are very good at what they do and they know that Elizabeth is my daughter. They will not mess anything up because it will come back to me and they do not want to upset me."

Jason released his breath and sat down. He didn't realize how tired he was until he fell asleep in the study. Everyone knew to leave him alone but they couldn't help themselves. They started taking his picture and posting about how cute he looks when he is asleep. They showed pictures of Jake and him side by side showing that his son sleeps just like him.

Elizabeth had gotten up when the posts started to go off. She looked at the pictures and told her brothers to take them off before Jason saw them. She then asked them to wake him up and send him home. Milo went over to Jason and woke him up. He told Jason that Elizabeth was up from her nap and wanted to see him. Jason, Max and Milo got the meals together and brought them down to the gate house. There was enough food for the next couple of days.

Elizabeth was very happy with all the love and support that she had been getting from her family. Steven had gone up to see her, Jake and Jason the night before and they left early that morning to go to see Missy's family. He was glad that he got to see his nephew and spend some time with Lizzie before she went off to Italy.

Max and Milo gave their sister a hug and checked on their nephew. Then they left and went back to their apartments. Elizabeth cleaned up from all the presents and packed some of them away. There were a few things that she could use now but for the most part it was going to be shipped to her parents' villa.

The next two days were getting ready for Emily's wedding. Jason finally gave his blessing and was happy that his sister was going to be married before moving out to Italy with them. They had their things shipped to the cottage and only were keeping the things they needed for the wedding. They were honeymooning in the Bahamas for a couple of weeks before settling down in Italy. Johnny had called his mother and she said that she would love to meet the family once they were settled in at their new place in Italy.

Emily and Elizabeth went shopping for her gown. They also had to shop for Elizabeth's matron of honor gown. The colors for the wedding were silver and gold. It was going to be beautiful. Emily had a lot of help from Lila, Monica, Margaretta and Elizabeth.

It was the day before the wedding and everyone was excited. The minister was going to be over that afternoon for the run-through of the wedding. The only attendants were Jason and Elizabeth. It was a lot easier that way and Francis, Milo and Max helped with the ushering. It was going to be a small intimate wedding and the reception was going to be great.

Johnny and Emily were having a co-ed shower after the rehearsal and there was no rehearsal dinner because of the shower. Elizabeth and Jason gathered all of their friends and family for the party. They had a dj play music. There was dancing, drinking and of course gifts. The gifts were for Emily but they also were to help out Johnny. All the lingerie that Emily received would be a great thing for her to wear for their honeymoon. Elizabeth and Emily also went a found Emily a couple of cute tiny bikinis for her to wear for her husband. They were already packed.

Emily had spent the night at her place and Elizabeth stayed there too. Jake was going to be spoiled by both grandmothers and Lila while Elizabeth helped Emily get ready for her big day.

They had a nice breakfast and then went for a swim in her parents' heated pool. They loved the feeling of swimming in the warm water while it was frigid cold outside. Everyone was either at the main house or nearby. Johnny was staying with Francis and hanging out till it was time for him to show up. He did get his hair cut and a nice smooth shave at his favorite barbershop.

He and the guys went to Jakes and shot some pool while waiting to go to the estate. Emily and Elizabeth were having a spa day at the house. All the women were having a spa day. They got massages, facials, manicures and pedicures. They also did the sauna and took a shower before getting their hair and makeup done.

The gowns were ready in Emily's room and she had a little to eat to keep up her strength. Once their hair and makeup was done; Emily and Elizabeth went upstairs to put on their gowns. Elizabeth put hers on first and Emily helped Elizabeth with her zipper. Then Elizabeth helped Emily get into her gown. It was breath taking and in the dress if you looked closely enough, you could see gold and silver that was in the lace. She looked like royalty and felt a peace come over her knowing that she was going in the direction that she needed to be going in.

Alan walked upstairs and went to check on his daughter and daughter-in-law. The first thing he thought about was that he was so lucky to have such a beautiful daughter but sad because this was going to be the last day that he sees his daughter for a while. When she got back from her honeymoon, she was going straight to Italy. Everything was already at the cottage waiting for them. His son, daughter-in-law and grandson were leaving in a few days for their new future, also in Italy.

"Hey beautiful! I am very proud to be giving you away. I wish that you were staying here in the states but I realize that your life is in Italy like your brother's life. I am thinking that your mother and I are going to have to think about getting a place in Italy too. It seems like my family is moving back to their roots and living us old-timers behind."

"Dad, you are something else. I do hope that you and mom get a place close to us. I am sure that Jason will let you put a place on their property. They only have about five to six thousand acres there, although most are for the grapes. I think that only Elizabeth's family has more acreage than they do in that area of the country. I am so happy that everything is coming along the way that it is. I also suspect that you will be in Italy when Johnny and I get there. I heard you and mom talking about going there for a couple of months to make sure that everything is going good for your children."

"Well, you are right. Your mother and I have already put in for our retirement at General Hospital. We are thinking about moving there and maybe setting up a clinic in town for the townspeople. It will be a great thing to do and we can still practice. I do worry about my parents and that is the only thing that is bothering me."

"Well, I need to check on a few things and see if Johnny and Jason are in their places and then I will come back and tell you. I love you both." Elizabeth then went downstairs and went to check on Johnny and Jason. She also went to see her son. She wanted to see if the grandmothers were behaving or fighting over who gets to hold little Jacob.

Lila was holding a sleeping Jacob and she just smiled because she beat both of the grandmothers for little Jake. "Mom, can I talk to you? I need to ask you something about the safety there at the villa."

Elizabeth and her mother went into the study for a few minutes of peace and quiet. "I know you feel uneasy because of what happened to you. I am not sure why the nanny did that to you but I think that she must have been threatened somehow. You will be safe and of course you will have a big coming out there. The families around the area have been wanting to meet you since we discovered that our Isabella is truly home. I know that you go by Elizabeth but Isabella is the name that you were born with. You are a true beauty. I have someone on staff that will help you with learning the language. I know that you will be taking some classes including Italian but it is important to be able to speak with the staff in their native tongue. Each area has its own dialect and you need to learn that. It is like people in the north talk a little different from those in the south. "

"Okay, mother. I will learn but I want you to know that even though I did not grow up in Italy, I will learn everything about the area and the culture. I will also be your Isabella to you and Papa. I want you to know that. I love that name and maybe if I am lucky enough to have a little girl, she will be an Isabella. I do want Lila in her name too. I am just not sure if her name will be Isabella Lila or Lila Isabella. Sorry, lack of sleep makes me ramble."

Elizabeth then went over to see Jason and Johnny. They were waiting for the wedding to begin and it was so sweet how anxious Johnny was about the wedding. "I wanted to see if you two were ready. Now, that I know I will go up and tell the bride. Love you two. It will be alright. Wait to you see how beautiful she looks." The snow started to fall and it was starting to get dark out.

Elizabeth went back upstairs to see if the bride and her father were ready. When she saw how beautiful Emily looked on the arm of her father, it made Elizabeth happy. "I will be waiting for you at the altar. Love you sweet sister."

The music started playing and Elizabeth walked into the room. There were beautiful flowers all over the room and candles softly lit. Elizabeth walked down the room to where the minister, her best friend and husband stood. Their eyes went to the top of the stairs and then watched Emily and Alan walk down them. Emily looked so beautiful in her gown. Alan was the proud father and made sure that they made it safely to the altar.

Alan and Monica gave Emily away to her future husband, Johnny. The minister started the prayer and asked everyone to watch over this couple. Jason and Elizabeth had said passages about love and marriage. Soon it was time for the vows.

"Johnny, from the first time that I met you, I knew you were special. You have a way about you that makes me feel safe and you have helped me understand how I fit into a life that I never thought that I would want to be in. You helped me thrive when everyone was tearing me into too many pieces. You were there for me when I thought I lost my brother and best friend. You helped me become the person that I am today and I will never forget that. When my brother and Elizabeth came back, you help understand where I fitted in again. You love me for who I am and I love you for who you are. You make me laugh, make me feel safe and most of all feel loved."

"Emily, you are the first person that I think about when I wake up and the last person I think about when I go to sleep at night. You have had my heart since the first week that I helped you take over your brother's world. You make me laugh and you make smile. I feel lighter when you are with me. I love that you make me feel that I can accomplish anything that I have to do. You are my light and my life. I love you now and I will love you more every day."

The minister finished with another prayers and the exchanging of the rings. "I would like to introduce you to our newest couple Mr. and Mrs. Johnny O'Brien."

The rest of the night was spent eating, drinking and dancing the rest of the night. Everyone was in high spirits and the year was over and another was about to begin.


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone was getting ready for the move to Italy. Jason had finished his last bit of packing when he went to say goodbye to his parents and grandparents. Elizabeth was with Jake and letting his grandparents spoil him for a little bit longer. Elizabeth knew it was going to be hard to leave Port Charles but it was for the best. She talked to her father, Jeff and brother Steven before she went into the main house. She told them once they were settled into their new place that she would invite them to stay.

Maximus and Margaretta were so excited about their daughter moving home to Italy. They called to make sure that the guest house was baby proofed for little Jake. The plane was ready and both Max and Milo were also coming home. They would be going back and forth to help Francis if needed.

Elizabeth gave Lila a big hug and kiss. "I want you to know Grandmother that I am so happy to be married to your grandson. Jason is the best man that I could ever know. I feel so blessed to have his love. I just want you to know that Jason and I want to be just like you and Grandfather. The love that you and Edward have is something that all married couples should have and want to have. I will watch out for my sister. Emily will be fine and protected. I hope and pray that you can make it over to see our villa when it is ready. I love you so much, Lila. You are the heart of the family." Lila just smiled at her granddaughter. She knew Elizabeth was someone that would make Jason a better man like she did for Edward.

"I promise you if I am strong enough to visit you this summer, then I will be there to see your villa. I also want to thank you for the beautiful portraits that you left us last year after you and Jason got married. Edward and I treasure than above any painting that we have. Have a safe flight and call us when you arrive. Jason might forget but I know you won't forget. We love you all. Make sure that your son knows about us over here in the U.S."

Elizabeth then said goodbye to Edward, Monica and Alan. Jason said his goodbyes earlier and he was carrying Jake to the limo. They all got in and were on their way to Italy.

The flight was long but very comfortable. There were a couple of bedrooms on the plane. Jason, Elizabeth and Jake stayed in one of the bedrooms so they could try to keep Jake on some sort of time table. That is until he got used to Italian time. Jason watched Elizabeth feed their son and he was mesmerized by the love that she gave to their son. She loved Jake without a thought to anyone else. Sometimes parents can get caught up in their lives that their children became second to their own wants and needs. Elizabeth was one of the mothers that would give her life for her child. He knew that he would do the same for either one of them.

The plane was about to land so Jason, Elizabeth and Jake went to sit in the seats with their family. Max and Milo were onboard as well as Maximus and Margaretta. Johnny and Emily were still on their honeymoon Jamaica. They were going to be in Italy in the next few days.

"Mamma, do you know when I am supposed to start my Italian lessons? I hope the staff helps me too because I don't want to embarrass anyone. I hope that you know that I plan on learning the language and then I will take other classes after that. I was thinking of a couple of management classes. I need to be able to help you with the gallery and also help Jason with the Winery. I just wonder what he is going to name it. I was thinking G & Q Winery or JM Winery after our son. I think the Quartermaine Winery will make everyone think that we have French wines instead of Italian wines."

The landing was quick and easy. It was still hard for Elizabeth to fly after the crash the previous year. In fact, this was the first time she flew after getting back home. They got into the limos waiting for them at the air strip. They soon arrived at the villa. Elizabeth fell in love with her parent's home. It was a little warmer than back in New York but not as warm as the island that were staying on.

Jake was the star when they arrived. The staff was introduced to their daughter and her husband but all the staff wanted to do was see the Giambettis' grandson. The cook was just a little older than Jason. His wife was one of the head maids. They lived not far from where Johnny and Emily were going to be staying. Jason knew that the cook's wife had a little crush on him. He couldn't wait till they were in their own place. He didn't like the way the cook was looking at Elizabeth. He didn't want to start something on their first day in a new country.

They had a great meal and then Elizabeth went to say goodbye to her parents and brothers. "Thank you for that great meal. I am thinking that we are going to retire early today because we are a bit on tired side. I am sure that Jake will have us up early tomorrow morning. I love you guys. Although if you want to come over, you know where we will be."

Max and Milo went to their own places on the property. It was nice having their sister there and soon Emily and Johnny would be there too. It would only be till summer when the villa and winery were finished.

Maximus was so happy to have everyone in the same place back in Italy. This was something that he had prayed for since the day that Elizabeth went missing. The staff knew about their daughter being kidnapped and they were shocked when Elizabeth came back as their kidnapped daughter.

Elizabeth went inside of their new home until their villa was ready for them to move in permanently. She fell in love with the design of the guest house and she found the room that Jason and Maximus had set up for baby Jake. It was right next their room and the baby monitor and everything was already hooked up. Jason laid his son down in his new crib and turned the monitor on.

Elizabeth had made several calls to Port Charles to tell everyone that we made it safely to Italy. They were now in the guest house on her parents' property. There was an amazing view of the gardens from their balcony. It was so nice and peaceful out there. Jason and Elizabeth were falling in love with their new home country.

The young parents fell asleep soon after their son did. They awoke in the early morning hours and watched the sun rise. They had their breakfast on the terrace with their son. Maximus was already in business mode and Margaretta was in mother mode. She wanted to make sure that her daughter and family had a good night's rest. She also was checking up on her two grown sons.

Milo missed his friends in Port Charles but knew that he was where he needed to be. Max was grumpy because he missed his girlfriend, Diane. The two of them really liked being with each other but with her being a lawyer, it would not work very well with her moving to Italy. Max would move back to Port Charles but he wanted to make sure that his little sister was doing alright.

Elizabeth, Jason and Jake went over to the main house to see what was going on there. Her father was busy working in his office. "Mama, can you watch Jake for me so I can go check out the villa? I need to see what needs to be done so I can start decorating once the villa is finished. I just want to see the options."

"Of course, Bella. I would love to watch my grandson for you. You both have a great day, while I spoil our little prince right here." Elizabeth looked at her mother and knew why she never felt like her old family was her family. Her mama and papa showed her that she had always been loved but by the family she should have been with instead of the one she had been in.

Jason and Elizabeth drove over to their villa. There was a lot of construction going on but she could see the potential of their new home. She fell in love with it at first sight, just like Jason did. Jason introduced her to the crew and to their staff who were going to working for them once they moved in.

Once that was done, Jason took her over to winery. There was just a few more adjustments to be made and the winery would be fully operational by the first of April. The vineyards themselves were being checked by the old staff that worked at the winery and with the grapes themselves.

The grapes were their main source of money but Jason also showed Elizabeth the olives that would be used for oil and also on their own. There was a section of the property just for them. There was also a building that turned the olives into olive oil and also where some of the olives just went to be olives.

"How do you like our home? Your father and I have found the best in the area that is not working with your father. Your father and I will combine our resources and it will make things that much easier for both families."

"I love our new home. I can't wait till we actually get to live there. I love my family but I can't wait till we are on our own. Emily should be coming home either today or tomorrow. I hope they had a great honeymoon."

While Elizabeth and Jason were checking out the villa and winery, her mother was busy getting a studio put into their guest home. She had bought everything that she thought Elizabeth would need. She was very impressed with her daughter's talent.

Emily called her brother and best friend to tell them that they were on their way to Italy. There was a storm heading towards the island so they thought it was best that they left early.

"Jason, we should be there in a few hours. Johnny has been in touch with Francis and things are starting to change already now that we are both gone. There are some small factions that are trying to get the territory from Francis. Do you want to tell Maximus or should I have Johnny tell him?"

"I will tell him and I guess that you will be keeping my wife company for a few days while Johnny and I take care of a few problems in the U.S."

Elizabeth heard what Emily had to say. She knew that Jason could not stay out of it since it happened right after he left.

Jason went over to see Maximus. Maximus had heard already from Francis and knew what Jason came over to tell him.

"I just finished talking to Francis. I think that we need to make a united front. No one is going to take advantage of us because we are on the other side of the Atlantic. Max and Milo are already on their way over to Port Charles. Once Johnny gets here and the plane is refueled, we will be leaving for Port Charles too. I want Elizabeth, Jake and Emily staying with Margaretta. I am not sure if they will try to do something while we are gone to get to our families but it is something that we have to think about."

"Should you stay here or Johnny so someone will be with the women?"

"Jason, I have men here who I know will die for my wife and family. The women and Jake will be fine but if you feel that I should stay here, I trust your judgement."

"I guess this proves that I will never truly be out of the family. I really wanted a new start but it is not in the cards. We can still do everything else, it's just that I guess we will be going back and forth to the states. The good thing is that I can see my family when I go there."

A few hours later, Johnny and Emily landed at the airstrip. Elizabeth was there to see her best friend and sister-in-law get off the plane. Emily knew that her husband was about to leave her with her brother and father-in-law. She just wished it wasn't so soon.

"Well, Em! You, Jake and I will be staying at the main house with my mama. The guys have to leave to clean up a few messes back in the states and then they can come back."

"I am glad that we will all be together. Everything here is so beautiful and peaceful."

Margaretta came out of the house carrying little Jake. She came over and gave Emily a big hug. "Jason called your parents and told them that Johnny and he were going to stay at gate house while my husband will be staying with Milo in his condo. I just hope it is a short stay."

Jason was packed and so was Maximus. They were both ready to get on the plane and get everything taken care of so they could come back home to their families. Johnny did not even get a chance to unpack before he was leaving again. Jason did go over where Emily and Johnny were going to stay and packed him some clean warm clothes for his trip.

"Johnny, I have some of your warmer clothes for our trip back to the states. I hope you don't mind but time is not our friend."

The men said goodbye to their wives and took off for the airstrip. They got onto the plane and shortly after that they were airborne.

There was a problem at the villa, the minute the men left to go to Port Charles, something seemed off. The staff was not where they normally were and it seemed awfully quiet. Elizabeth knew something was wrong. They took off to the guest house. Elizabeth called Jason.

"Jason we need you back here. Something is wrong. I am not sure what it is but something feels off. The staff seems to have disappeared and it is so quiet here right now."

Maximus spoke to the pilot and had them turn the plane around. They landed a half hour after they took off. When they got to the villa, the women and Jake were gone. Jason called Francis to tell them what was going on. Max and Milo were on their way back. Francis let a few more of the body guards were going back with the brothers.

Johnny was frantic. He always protected Emily and the minute that he leaves her, she is kidnapped. The only thing that they didn't realize was the person who took them didn't have a clue to who they were up against. The cook and maid thought it would be a good idea to tell the staff to leave that they were playing a prank on the new family members. The staff didn't want to do that but a few of the friends of the cook showed up with guns. The staff left but knew who to get in touch with to tell them what happened to the women and little Jake.

Maximus's driver found him in the villa. "I know who has your wife and daughter. He is not very smart but he doesn't know what he is doing and especially what will happen to him when he is found out. It is the cook and his wife. The wife was jealous and decided to play some kind of prank on them. That is what they told us but we wouldn't have let them do but he has friends and they showed up with guns. We didn't know what to do so we left. I knew that you would be back here. Just know that I did everything that I could to try to stop them."

"It is okay Tony. I know that you would do anything to protect my family. There are not many places that they could go without people noticing. Everyone knows my wife and now that my daughter is back and I have a grandchild, most of the families around here know about them. I am sorry Johnny but I think that Emily was just at the wrong place at the wrong time."

Maximus started calling around and found a good lead as to where the women were being kept. When they found out that they have gotten them into Florence. There were a few places that it would be easy to hide them but awful expensive. They didn't have that kind of money and he knew that soon there would be a ransom.

The cook, Fabio was seriously stupid when it came to ransom or anything about kidnapping. His wife, Maria was smart but she wanted Jason and so she didn't think things fully either. The reason they picked Florence is because of all the places they could hide. Neither of them thought about what Maximus knew about the area or the type of help that he could get.

One of the greatest bounty hunters in Italy lived in Florence. He knew everything about the area and if someone was hiding there, he could find them. Maximus called in a favor and they all headed toward Florence. Maximus knew that his friend, Paul could find Fabio and Maria before they even got there.

Paul talked to his buddies and they told him about a couple who were trying to hide with three women and a baby. Paul found out where they were hiding and gave Maximus the information. When the men arrived, Paul was there to lead them to their wives and child.

Maximus gave Paul a huge bonus for finding them so soon. When Jason saw who it was, his stomach just fell. He realized it was because of Maria's crush on him that it happened. Maximus saw his wife and she saw him. She knew that she needed to say something so that she could get the attention away from their men and concentrate on her.

"Fabio, I need to use the ladies' room. Can you show me where it is again?"

Fabio turned his head towards Margaretta and was then quickly knocked out. Maria then ran to Elizabeth and grabbed her. She took Elizabeth away with a gun pointed to her head. They got Fabio and called the police on him. Jason and Johnny took off after Maria. Maximus got to Margaretta, Emily and Jake.

He wanted to go after Maria but he wanted to make sure that the police got Fabio first. He knew that Jason could save his daughter.

Maria brought Elizabeth up to the roof. She pushed Elizabeth to she was almost at the edge of the building. Maria knew that she was being followed but she didn't care. She felt that if Jason didn't want her then he couldn't have who he wanted. She knew that she was going to die but she was taking Elizabeth with her.

Elizabeth realized that she had little time left but Jason had taught her a couple of tricks that she could use now. Maria had got enough force to push Elizabeth off the roof. Elizabeth just moved a fraction away from where she was and was able to trip Maria. Maria then went spiraling off the roof. She landed a few feet from the police and her husband. Fabio went crazy when he saw his wife was dead. He tried to grab one of the police officer's guns and was shot instead. He died a few minutes after his wife did.

The family spent the night in Florence before returning home. Francis was able to get things under control so the men were not needed to go back to Port Charles. Elizabeth had to laugh because she was there in Italy barely a week before she was almost killed.


	8. Chapter 8

The next couple of weeks' things tended to go a lot better for new family. Emily and Elizabeth were both learning their way around the villa and town. They were also learning Italian and between the staff and their teacher, they were doing quite well. Elizabeth was able to start sketching Jake and she loved how her son just loved life. He was so peaceful and quiet for most of the time like his father.

The next two months, Jake changed from being a quiet baby to a smiling laughing baby. He was always talking to anyone who went by him. He was just like his mother and Elizabeth had to laugh because she first thought he was like his father but once he hit a certain stage there was no going back from it. He loved attention and he loved to babble. He smiled at all the women and made his father very proud.

Jake took learning very seriously. He was learning both Italian and English. Elizabeth was learning more Italian and she started using it almost daily. Emily and Elizabeth had so much fun speaking the language, especially since their husbands didn't learn it too. "Mama, do you think it is mean for me to speak Italian in front of Jason so he doesn't know what I am talking about to Emily. We are learning the language and we are having so much fun driving our husbands crazy."

"Bella, he will get to know our language when he is ready too. I think that the reason you have wanted to come to Italy and learn the language is because you somehow remember it. It was a long time ago but look at Jake. He has been here now longer than he was in the US and he seems to know both languages. I love you but you need to be kinder to your husband and to Johnny. They love both you and Emily so much and you have to treat them as such. There are some things that we can do to make their lives easier and in doing so, makes our lives easier."

"Mama, I love you and Papa so much. I just wish that I had been here the whole time but then I would never have met Jason so I guess I should be happy about that. He is my world. You need to come to the gate house and see what I have done. I have made another masterpiece of my brilliant and adorable son. This is part of my "Jake" series. I have taken pictures of them and sent them to his grandparents on the other side of the pond."

"I love your "Jake" series. I want to show you something first. I have my own paintings that I have done of your brothers and you."

Margaretta took Elizabeth to her studio and showed her the sketch books that she had of Max, Milo and Elizabeth. They were all sketches of them when they were babies. Elizabeth knew who each one was by their smile. She was amazed but now she knew where she got her talent.

"Mama, why didn't you tell me about this before now? I love your work. I thought that you wanted to have the gallery to have other painters in it but you should have your own showing."

"I was thinking that maybe we could have a mother and daughter showing. It would be a great way for everyone to see your talent and they could also see my love of my children. I want you to know that I am very proud of you and I love the fact that we have so much in common. Now, let me see the sketches of my beautiful grandson."

The two of them went to see Elizabeth's portraits and have some more girl talk. Margaretta showed pictures of the gallery that she had built in town. They were almost finished with it and would be around the same time that the winery would be open. A few months after that, the villa would be ready for the new family to move in. There was also a good size guest house where Emily and Johnny would be living. It was going to take a couple extra months for that so they would be living with Elizabeth and Jason for a few months.

The opening of the winery and the gallery were happening in two weeks. The gallery would be opened first on the first Friday night of May. The winery would be open the very next day. They wanted to open it in April but there were a few little tweaks that needed to be done.

Jake was four months old when the gallery opened. His parents were very proud of him and his adjustment to everything going on around him. He was a very happy baby and was he loved all the attention. Alan, Monica, Edward and Lila were traveling over from Port Charles to see the opening of the winery and also the art gallery.

Lila was very impressed with the art gallery. She loved talking to Margaretta about art and then when Lila looked at the paintings, she could see how much talent both mother and daughter had. "I love your work. Elizabeth has the same style as you. She knew that she got her talent from somewhere but now she knows exactly where that talent came from."

Elizabeth had her own section of the gallery with her work. She had sketches from before she got married, when they were stranded on the island and then with their son. Elizabeth had shown a lot of growth and everyone loved her work.

The celebrities that were in Italy had heard about the gallery opening and helped make it a great success. The paintings that both Margaretta and Elizabeth painted were bought up in just the first hour of the opening. There were a few paintings that were not for sale but were staying in the gallery as a reminder for them to always try their best.

The one painting that was sold that Elizabeth wished she had kept was the waterfall on the island that she and Jason were marooned on. She feels that she conceived their son there and she always had fond moments of the waterfall. She did miss the island but she was happy that she found her way back home to Italy.

Lila and Edward were the ones that bought the waterfall. They wanted to be sure to have a painting of where their grandson and granddaughter had truly fallen in love. It was also the island where their great grandson was conceived. It meant a lot to Elizabeth and Jason and so they wanted a piece of that.

When Elizabeth and her mother found out how much they sold everything for, they were truly shocked. They had made over fifty thousand dollars in one night. The next day was the day for winery opening. The same men and women who had gone to the gallery the night before were going to be there for the opening of the winery.

Jason was able to show his family the work on their new home. They also showed the family where Emily and Johnny were going to be living. Alan and Monica loved the villa and when Elizabeth saw Lila's tears, it made her tear up too.

"This is more that I could ever want for both you and my grandson. I can see how peaceful things are here and how much everyone around here loves and cherishes you both. Your parents have helped you so much and I am so proud that you are a part of my family. There is something that I want to give you but I will wait till you move into your new home. Edward is going back with Monica and Alan but I am going to stay here for a little while. I want to see you both move in to your new place and see you settled. Your parents have graciously opened up their hearts and home to me so I could stay. Elizabeth, you and Emily are both important parts of our family. We might not be the traditional family but we loved you all so very much."

Elizabeth had tears in her eyes and she hugged Lila. "I want you to know that if I have a daughter, I want to name her Lila Rose. I love you and I want my family to know the kind of love that you have given us. Your love is so pure and I can feel it even when you are not around. I know that Jason and Emily feel it too. You will warm up to Johnny and love him like the rest of us do."

"I do love Johnny. He is a character and that is what is so special about him. He lets you know how he feels and he doesn't take any punches. I try to keep him on his toes but he knows that I love him. Just don't tell Edward. He is a bit jealous of the Irishman."

"That sounds doable. Let's go look around some more and then I will be taking you to the winery."

The rest of the day, it was a lot of fun for both Elizabeth's family and Jason's family. The villa was going to be finished the first week of July. Emily and Johnny's place were going to be ready for the first week of September. Lila was going to be staying in Italy until after the holidays and going back to the states in January. She wanted to be there for her grandchildren and also because she realized that she didn't have much time left. It was easier being there and just living life to the fullest instead of having a husband always checking over your shoulder making sure that you are doing everything right. It was impossible to get away with anything with a son and daughter-in-law who were both doctors.

Jason had a talk with his grandfather and parents about Lila. He promised them if anything happened to call and also to keep an eye on her. Little did they know that Lila had already talked to Jason and he agreed to let Lila live her life the way she chose.

The winery was a big hit and Jason was very proud of what he had accomplished so far. Francis was having an easier time in Port Charles with the help of Max. Milo stayed behind with his sister and his family. There was a young lady that worked at the gallery that Elizabeth was trying to set Milo up with.

Milo was happy with the way his life was going and he was very proud of everything that the family had been accomplishing. He just didn't know where he fit in. He wanted to help his father expand the winery and he knew that the mob business was something that he didn't really want to be involved with like his older brother, Max. Elizabeth and their mother were doing great things at the gallery and he saw how much Jason was doing with his winery.

Milo had decided that he needed to go to college so that he could find out where his passions lie and then do whatever it was that made him happy. The summer semester was about to start and so Milo went with Elizabeth and Emily to register for summer school classes.

Milo had decided that he wanted to know about art and history. He took those two classes and also one on photography. Photography was something that he fell into but realized that he was born to do it. Milo took his camera with him wherever he went. He loved taking photos of the area that they lived in. He learned to use the light in such a way that he made even the darkest pictures beautiful.

Jason had made the final checks on the villa and knew that he was ready to move in. Emily, Johnny, Lila, Jake and Elizabeth moved in the first week of July. They were having their own independence from living under everyone's watchful eyes. Jason felt it more than anyone but Elizabeth loved that the fact that her family was close by but not too close.

Milo had taken pictures of their move into their new place. He also took pictures of their Independence Day celebration. There was food, drink and fireworks. Elizabeth's parents were there and Francis and Max had come back to check it out too. Monica, Alan and Edward wanted to go but things were too busy back home for them to leave. They did plan on taking off the last part of November until New Years. This way they could be there for all the celebrations.

Georgie was a friend of both Elizabeth and Emily. She was coming to Italy for a year to study abroad. She was going to the same university as Elizabeth, Emily and Milo. She wanted to learn about international politics and go into either broadcasting or public relations. She wasn't sure exactly what she wanted but she did know where she wanted to go. Elizabeth and Georgie had been writing to each other and Elizabeth had opened up her home for Ms. Jones. She knew that she would make a great girlfriend for her brother, Milo. She just needed to give them a chance at knowing each other.

The summer went by fast and soon it was September. Jake was now nine months old. He was starting to walk and get into everything. Georgie had been living at the villa for the past month and started school taking classes in marketing and public relations. She also was taking Italian. This was her third year of Italian so she was able to adjust a lot faster than Emily or Elizabeth did.

Milo was very intrigued with Georgie and he flirted with her constantly. Georgie enjoyed the flirting but she didn't want to mess her chances for doing well in school. She did help Milo though because he seemed a little rough around the edges and he needed to know the signals better if he were going to try to find someone.

The grapes were ready for harvesting the first week of October. The men in the village were busy with the harvest. Jason was making sure that everything was going right and so was Maximus. There was a festival at the end of the harvest and they hoped that there would be a lot of tourists coming in to see the wineries. Maximus and Jason worked well together and their styles complimented each other.

"Jason, I have heard that a couple of tours are going to be coming through when we have our festival. Elizabeth plans on having another showing which will include some of Milo's photos. Elizabeth and Margaretta are very proud of what Milo has been able to accomplish in such a short time. I think that your grandmother has also had some help in organizing the tours. I am so humbled by everything that has been going on. I thought that I was doing great but with everyone showing their talents, I realized that I need to get with the times. You have shown me a lot and I appreciate all the help that you have given me."

The last week of October, the festival started at the Giambetti Winery. The winery was fully operational and had just had a few updates to keep up with the competition. Next year will be Jason's time to shine but he needed a few more things worked out before he could do that.

Emily and Johnny were able to move into their new place. Lila was still staying with Jason and Elizabeth. She loved waking up every day to see her great grandson. "I hope you know how much this means to me that I could stay here with you all. I love Edward and your parents, Jason but they were always watching every move I made. I feel more at peace here and little Jake is just a charmer. I will be ready for when they take back home but I want you to know much I love being here with you all."

The tourists had a great time at the winery and learning about the harvesting of the grapes. They also went over to the gallery and fell in love with both Elizabeth's art work and Milo's photography. Margaretta wanted her children to shine in this exhibition and the one they were having at Christmas would be all three of them. Max was bringing Diane to meet the family. Francis was also coming for the holidays.

Emily and Elizabeth were in class when Johnny called to say that he and Jason were having to fly back for a meeting with the five families. It was long overdue and Maximus knew that all of the men had to be there.

Emily had not been feeling well for the past few days and she went to lie down shortly after the men left. Elizabeth and Georgie took one look at Emily and knew that she needed to see the doctor in town. Elizabeth suspected that Emily was pregnant but she wanted to have a doctor check her out because her symptoms were a bit harsher than hers was when she was pregnant with Jake.

Milo had stayed behind because Maximus did not want something to happen to the women like what happened last time. "I will take the three of you down to the village. I will call him up to make sure that he is there first. Just try to relax okay, Emily."

They made it to the doctors and he gave Emily a blood test. They waited for a half hour when it came back positive. "I have some very good news for you Mrs. O'Brien. You are pregnant. I can do a full exam if you would like to know how far along you are?"

"Yes. I think that my last menstruation was two months ago but I thought because of all the changes that I have been going through was the reason that I didn't have it. It was in late July I believe. I guess that would make the baby due in April."

The doctor examined Emily and said that she was fine and about 12 weeks along. She had 28 more weeks to go and so that put the baby being born in the middle of April. She was very excited about the news and so were Elizabeth and Milo. The doctor gave her some prenatal vitamins and a time to come back to see how the baby was doing. They would have an ultrasound done there in a few weeks. All the information that Emily needed to know she would ask in a few weeks.

"I think that grandmother is going to be staying a little longer than she expected. I know that she will want to stay until after the baby is born."

Elizabeth and Milo were quiet on the way back. Emily was just thrown because they were barely married and now she was pregnant. She was in school and he was helping her brother at the winery. They were all set financially but she wasn't sure about anything else.

"Emily. I know what is going on in your pretty little head but it was all work out. Jason and I were stranded on a deserted island and we did all right. Thankfully you remembered that Jason had his little life raft and that we were alive. If not, we would still be on that island and everyone would still think that we are dead. You are the best friend and sister that I could ever have. Whatever you need from me, I will help you with."

Elizabeth then started to cry and then Emily followed along. Milo just looked at the two of them and realized that he was in trouble. He got them back home and Emily ran to see her grandmother and nephew. "Grandmother, I am pregnant. The baby is due in the middle of April. Can you stay till the baby is here?"

"I would love to stay here until then. I guess you have some phone calls to make. I am very happy for you and Johnny. You will make a great mother and Johnny will be a great father. I have a lot of faith in the two of you. I love you all very much."

Emily called Johnny when they landed. When Johnny heard the news, he wanted to go right back to Italy. "Johnny, I am fine. I just want you to know I love you and that I am so happy that we are going to have a baby. I can't wait to see you but you have to go. Milo is watching over us and so is grandmother. She knows that we will make great parents. I just not sure about mom and dad. Also about telling grandfather. I want you to come home first before I tell them. You can tell Jason but make sure he doesn't tell Alan, Monica and Edward. Hurry home."

Johnny got off the phone with Emily and told Jason the news. He understood why Emily wanted to wait to tell their parents until she got a hold of the pregnancy a little better.

The guys were in Port Charles for a few days and then they were on their way back home. Their wives and girlfriend were waiting patiently for them to come home. Thanksgiving was in two weeks and the parents were on the way over to Italy.


	9. Chapter 9

I have realized that I have a few stories that I have not finished. I want to finish up a couple of them, before I work on the three that I have out now. I hope you will indulge me with these old stories, that I had not finished. Thanks, Carolyn

Epilogue

Lila knew that she was not going to be around for the birth of Emily and Johnny's little girl. She stayed in Italy, so Emily and Jason could take care of her. The two of them promised Lila that she could live her life the way she wanted too and not be stuck in the mansion, because Alan and Edward thought it was safer for her.

Lila had called AJ, a week before she passed. She told him that she loved him and Michael. She also told him, that if he wanted to see her, then he needed to do it now. AJ had packed up Michael and left that same day to Italy. He was there with his brother and sister when their grandmother passed away. When Jason saw how big Michael had gotten, he had realized how much he had missed with the young boy.

AJ promised that he would see his brother and sister more often. Michael was thrilled that he had a cousin, Jake and a new cousin, Lila. The minute that Emily knew she was having a girl, she knew that her name would be Lila. Elizabeth was mad for about ten minutes, but then realized that she could name her daughter, if she were to have one, Isabella. That way she could honor her parents by giving her daughter, her name when she was first born.

The family was called when Lila was ready to say goodbye. They arrived two days before Lila passed. A week later, Emily went into labor and Lila made her entrance. The families on both sides for Emily and Johnny fell in love with Lila Rose. Johnny's mother stayed for a month with the young couple. Monica was staying at Jason and Liz's villa for the next couple of months. Lila wanted to be buried in Italy on Jason's property. This way, the family would always be with her.

The family mourned Lila Quartermaine, but with a new life, the heartache was not as bad as it could have been. AJ, Michael, Alan and Edward went back to Port Charles shortly after the birth of Lila Rose.

Francis and Max were still taking care of the territory in Port Charles. Soon, everything was back to being normal. Well, normal for Port Charles and Palmero.

(Five years later)

It was Emily's favorite time of year. Her daughter, Lila was growing so fast. She was about to turn five in a week. She was thinking about her grandmother on this day, because she had passed away, five years ago that day. She could feel her spirit with her and so could her daughter.

"Lila, come over here. We need you to get ready for school. You only have one more month and then we leave to visit your grandmother in Ireland. Your father has been working hard making sure everything is okay with the grapes for Uncle Jason."

"Mama, please! I don't want to go to Ireland. I want to stay here and play with my cousins. Jake promised that he will let me ride his horse. Bella, she is going to be in that pageant in the village. I want to do that too. I know that she is only two, but she gets to do more things than I do." Emily just looked at her daughter and smiled. She knew that she was right, but Johnny promised his mother.

"Okay, how about we make it a real fun trip. We can ask your auntie to come with us and bring Bella. We can go to Paris, then Ireland and maybe even to Scotland. When we get up there, we can find you some gowns, so you can also be in the pageants this fall. We will only stay one week. That is if we can talk your auntie into coming with us." Lila just threw up her hands, because she knew that Elizabeth and her grandmother did not get along very well. Her grandmother thought that her father should move back to Ireland and live closer to her. She blames Elizabeth and her mother on living there in Italy.

"Mama, please. I don't want to see her. She is mean to you and Auntie Liz. You know that she won't go. I can't blame her. Maybe we can see grandma, Monica."

"Let me talk to your father. I will see what he can do. If you go, all three of us will go. I will tell your father that he and I have to go too." Lila, knew that her father was not going to go, and he would be cancelling their trip to Ireland.

Emily walked up to the villa and went to see Liz and her brother. Lila followed her mother and then ran up to her cousin's room. Bella was playing dolls with her nanny. Lila also had a nanny. She was also her teacher. Jake was another student of hers, along with a few of the children that lived on the grounds of the villa.

"How do you do it, with two children. Lila, has me going crazy daily. You seem to have it all down. She has talked me into staying with her at her grandmother's in Ireland. Johnny will have to go too. I will not spend a day there without him. Lila doesn't want to spend anytime with her at all. She does want to go see Grandma Monica."

"I can't blame Lila there. I would much rather see my mother-in-law than Johnny's mother. She is not a happy person. Mama on the other hand, she is a daughter's dream and son-in-law's dream."

"I agree with you on that. I know that having you back this five years or so is just what you both needed. I remember when she saw you and realized who you were. It was this feeling that everyone knew that it would all work out okay."

Jason and Johnny were able to make the winery, one of the best in Italy. Their villa was rated one of the best to see when travelling to Palmero. Liz and her mother owned one of the fastest growing galleries in the area. Their works were known all over Europe and the United States. The money that they made from the gallery went into the charities that was created by Emily and her grandmother, Lila.

Emily was most proud of her little school. It was not far from the winery. She had five teachers brought in to teach the children who lived there and the children in the village. There were about two dozen children going to school. The students were broken up into sections according to their age. Jake and Lila were in class together. Bella had a few more years before she was to go to school.

There was also a language teacher, music teacher, art teacher and a riding instructor. In the afternoons, there was a couple of guys from the village who taught the children how to play soccer. There were always celebrities trying to get their children in the classes at the school, but Jason didn't want to many outsiders in his part of paradise. They were willing to pay a lot of money, but Jason and Johnny didn't need it. They would then have to make it into a boarding school and that would be too much responsibility.

(Ten years later)

Liz was torn about going to Port Charles. Jake, Lila and Bella were now teenagers. Jake and Lila both knew how to drive, even though they would not be able to drive legally in the U.S. Jason and Emily were called home to see their grandfather before he passed away. AJ had already brought Michael to see him. Michael was now in college, going to Oxford. He loved going there and found a sweet young woman who loved him too.

Jason and Emily were going to leave the children behind, because they knew it would be too hard on them if anything happened to their great grandfather while they were there. Elizabeth and Johnny told them that they needed to go as a family. Liz's parents wanted to go too, but she told them, that they would only be gone a couple of weeks at most.

They packed up and headed to Port Charles. Francis and Max had their cars ready to pick them up. Jason was very thankful for having them there to do that for them. Max hugged his sister. He had tears in his eyes, because he missed his little sister.

They drove over to the estate to see Alan, Monica and Edward. It was strange for them to being going back home to see their grandfather. Jason had always felt that he could never live up to what Edward expected of him after his accident. He and Edward came to an understanding when Edward had seen what Jason had done with his vineyard and winery. He was also very proud of what Emily had accomplished with her school for the children on the estate and the nearby village.

"I am so happy that you all came home to see me. I have missed you all, but I will soon be with my Lila. Thank you all for coming, I love all of you." Edward was passed away a week after they got to Port Charles. He was happy that he got to tell them all how much he loved his family and how proud he was of them. He also told them that he missed his Lila and was ready to go.

Jason and Johnny had gone to check out what was going on with Francis and Max. The area was doing great and the violence was for the most part gone. There had been no competition from any rivals since Sonny was taken out.

Johnny and Emily had another child. They have son who will be a year old in a few weeks. Lila loved being a big sister to her baby brother. Emily is one of the school teachers at their school in Palmero. She loves teaching the young students English.

Jake watched out for his younger sister. The three of them were always together. Sometimes they would bring John Jr. with them on their escapades.

Liz and Jason decided that their little piece of paradise would always be back home in Palmero. The two of them were happiest when they could see the vineyards stretch out before them. The area was a canvas for Liz. Her talents were known around the world. She had a show at least once a year in the gallery that she built with her mother.

Milo was the photographer of the family and his photos were also known around the world. He and Georgie were married when she finished at the University. Her sister and parents came over from Port Charles to see her graduate. They also knew about Milo but hoped that she would come back home. Maxie saw how much Milo cared for her younger sister and knew that she was not going back to the states.

Georgie helped Milo with his photography. She was his muse and he used her in most of his pictures. The two of them had traveled around Europe when they were in-between classes. Elizabeth and Georgie designed her wedding gown. She was a beautiful bride and they had one little girl that looked just like her mama. Milo spoiled the two of them. Elizabeth knew that she was right about helping her sister-in-law find out what she really wanted to do in life. Georgie was happy being Milo's wife and mother to their little girl, Hope.

Max and Diane got married when things had slowed down in Port Charles. They were very happy and loved living on both sides of the Atlantic.

The one thing that the family had was the love for one another. That was never going to change, no matter who came in and out of their lives.


End file.
